Insanity
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: Vegeta had never thought in his life that one woman could be so annoying! That is until he meets a Kitsune that sends him on the wild ride form hell! VegetaX OFC! BulmaX OMC!
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha: Yay! I've been waiting forever to do this story!**

**Tye: You still have other stories to finish. –Glare-**

**Alpha: I'm working on them! **

**Tye: Whatever…**

**Alpha: Please enjoy the story and give constructive criticism!**

* * *

**AN: **_Okay, this is a re-writing of Dragon Ball Z with a new character, Akuma. Just a few notes: 1) I'm following the Kai version, so it'll be a little different than the original series 2 )b/c it follows the kai, there will be some waiting until the next episode comes out for me to go by (Though there will be the occasional scenes from the original just because I like them)._

* * *

**Name**: Akuma

**Age:** 112 ( I am a Kitsune after all)

**Height**: 5' 1"

**Looks**: Long hot pink hair down to my waist w/ bangs that fall in front of my eyes and frame my face, tan skin, intense light blue eyes, with slitted pupils. Black tube top, white hakama pants, white leather fingerless gloves that come up to my elbows. I refuse to wear shoes because they're uncomfortable.

**Fighting**: I don't fight with a lot of brute strength, though I do have some. My speed is what I rely on. I'm so fast that my opponents can't keep up. Using that to my advantage I wear my opponent out before using my, very limited, brute strength to finally take them down. I also use a tetsugin, a knife attached to a wire. The wire wraps around my left glove from the wrist to the elbow, forming a plate of wire. (The knife is like a kunai knife w/the wire attached to the handle)

**Personality**: For the most part, I'm loud, random, and sarcastic. I have a mouth on me but are normally pretty kind, but I can quickly become ruthless, spiteful and vindictive. Emotions are a big part of me, not that I cry every five seconds but people know when I'm upset… because I'll beat the hell out of them while cussing them and their mother out. I'm very observant and analytical, though most wouldn't know that by the way I act. I'm like a genius in disguise… even if I can be slow on the uptake at times.

* * *

Vegeta smirked at the sight before him. Nappa's foot was raised ready to crush the small Saiyan boy's head. All the others had already been taken down and it seemed that their precious Goku wasn't going to show up. Not that Vegeta would imagine that he would actually come back from the dead for this weak bunch. It would just be a waste of time on his part.

Nappa's foot sped down for the mass of black hair under it only to crash to the ground. Turning his head from side to side Nappa searched for the boy only to see him on a floating yellow cloud behind him.

"N-nimbus?" Gohan gasped in confusion. How had he gotten here?

Suddenly a voice called out from above them grasping everyone's attention, "Well you all look pathetic." And there floating in the air beside Goku was me, Akuma. Everyone turned their heads up to where the two of you were.

I looked around at all of the damage done. Tien and Yamcha…. They had all been friends but neither of them as close to me as Piccolo. He had been like my over protective older brother that had been so fun to annoy. But he can, all of them, can be brought back. I know Earth isn't the only planet with Dragon Balls.

Goku flew down to the ground and I followed but stayed at a distance next to the shorter Saiyan who seemed to have stayed out of the fight so far. His presence was strong and he held himself like a leader.

"It's my dad!" Gohan beamed in happiness still sitting on Nimbus.

"He made it!" Krillin gasped out as much as he could. He definitely looked like he had been through hell.

While Goku walked towards Piccolo the short Saiyan next to me began to speak, "Nice of you to drop by." His voice was deep and rough but not painful to listen to. It also had that same tone of confidence that his body holds. "Still I'm a little embarrassed for you, I have to admit. I mean I sincerely hope you didn't come all this way, back from the dead even, believing you stood any chance against us. That would be a shame."

Goku ignored him and knelt down to Piccolo feeling for a pulse. When he didn't feel one he asked Gohan, "What happened to him?" His voice was so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

Gohan, who seemed close to tears now, answered, "He was trying to protect me from them." Goku looked around at his fallen friends clenching his jaw in anger. If he had been here sooner he could have helped them. They would have had a chance.

The bigger Saiyan laughed before calling out to Goku, "Seeing all these losers must send your blood pressure through the roof." Goku turned his glare to him. "There was another one around here somewhere but I guess there wouldn't be much left of him now, heh, a strong little runt. You might say he went out with a bit of a bang." Goku's hands balled into fists and his body tensed even more. Even Chaiotzu had been killed and with Piccolo gone Goku thought that there was no way to bring them back. Ignoring the fact that he was getting himself on dangerously thin ice the large Saiyan continued to antagonize Goku. "Hey look on the bright side, no need to grief! You're all about to be reunited! And here you've gone through all the trouble of coming back to life."

The machine on the Saiyan's ear next to me began to beep and he muttered to himself, "His power level's increasing exponentially."

"Of course it is," I said even though he wasn't even talking to me. "He's pissed as hell."

Giving me a side glance he sneered, "And just who in the hell are you?"

"I'm just someone who got bored and decided to see the show."

"Not interested in fighting yourself?" He asked not really interested.

I shrugged and replied, "Not at the moment."

Goku began to walk forward towards the larger Saiyan, who smirked and began to talk again, much to my annoyance. "Oh! Somebody's eager! You really miss them that much? Well you'll get no argument from me." He rushed forward and thrust out a fist to punch Goku in the face only to hit air. Once again his target has ended up behind him.

"This way buddy," Goku said and walked with Gohan and Nimbus over to where Krillin was still laying on the ground. I thought that would be more of an emotional reunion and decided it would be best to let them be.

Looking back to my side I asked, "So what's your name. I'm getting kind of tired of knowing you as the shorter one."

He looked at me for a moment before turning back to watching Goku. "Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans."

"Really? I've been to Planet Vegeta once." That seemed to catch his attention. "Was actually mated to a Saiyan too before he was destroyed along with the planet." I looked down at the ground in sadness. I had loved Raiden. He had been a strong warrior. "It's good that you survived." I looked back up at him and smiled. "The royal line can still continue if you find a suitable mate."

He seemed to just stare at me for a while before asking, "You're a Kitsune aren't you?"

"Yeah," I replied hesitantly leaning away suspicious as to why he was asking me that. Kitsunes are rare and a good ally to have.

"They were allies to Saiyans."

"Yep!"

"Then you shall come with me once I'm done here." He turned away and all I could do was stare at him in shock.

"The hell I shall!" I yelled out turning slightly red in the face in anger. I pointed my finger at him in a commanding way still shouting, "You're not in charge of me no matter how hot you are!" That last part threw him off a bit. He gave me the look one would give a retarded squirrel. "… Ignore that last part!" I shouted still pointing.

"You are coming with me," he said, thankfully ignoring the embarrassing thing I said. "Saiyans and Kitsunes had an alliance and it's our job to continue to fulfill that duty."

"But I like it here!" I pouted stomping my foot.

"Too bad," Vegeta said turning back to Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. "What the hell is that?"

Turning to look myself I answered, "It's a senzu bean. A friend of ours grows them. You eat one and then your wounds are pretty much healed. Pretty handy to have," I saw the wheels turning in Vegeta's head and quickly continued, "But they just ate the last one."

"Hn," he crossed his arms and grouched, "A waste to give it to those weaklings."

"To a strategic fighter," I said standing up for Goku, "yes. But to Goku, that's the smartest move to make. He fights for his friends. He won't sacrifice them for himself."

"Then he's a fool."

"Possibly…" I left off on that note as Goku walked onto the field. I noticed that Gohan and Krillin were going after him and sped over to them, ending up behind them in less than a second, and picked them up by the collars of their shirts. "Oh no you don't, mullet." I walked over to one of the rock walls and set them down beside it. "You and chrome dome are staying outta this. Having him worry about you in the fight ain't gonna help him win."

Gohan looked up at me in slight fright. He had seen me talking with Vegeta but I did show up with his dad and now he wasn't sure whose side I was on. Slightly stuttering he asked, "Who are you?"

I gave the kid a kind smile and said, placing my hands on my hips, "The names Akuma. I'm friend of your dad and baldy here."

Annoyed Krillin crossed his arms and glared at me, "Good to see you're still as annoying as ever."

"Ain't it?" I retorted with a sarcastic smile.

"And what's with you getting all cozy with the bad guy over there?"

Shrugging I replied with a smirk, "He's hot and he's not too tall." I ignored the sweat drop Krillin got and looked over Vegeta. I had to admit he was attractive. Kitsunes and Saiyans were not only allies but they also mated quite often. It was said that their offspring were incredibly strong.

"Uh, Akuma?" Gohan asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"How do you know my dad?"

Putting a hand to my chin in thought I answered, "Eh, I met him a few years back before you were born. Nice little tournament, it was. Wish we didn't accidentally destroy the whole arena. Good snacks too." I almost drooled at the thought of some of the food.

Seeing that I had once again gone off to La-La Land Krillin decided to elaborate, "Akuma was the reigning champ and beat all of us."

I shrugged and retorted, "You guys were cocky and underestimated me. Not my fault you let your macho man bullshit get in the way." Gohan gasped in shock at the use of my language.

"Hey watch the language in front of the kid!" Krillin scolded.

"He'll get used to it."

"That's not a good thing!"

"I don't recall ever saying it was."

Krillin now had a vein throbbing on his forehead in annoyance, "You are so infuriating!"

Fixing him with a bored look I crossed my arms and asked, "You have anything new to tell me or are you just going to repeat things that you've told me for years?"

Krillin growled in anger causing me to laugh out and Gohan to giggle, "Oh, go flirt with the Saiyan!"

"OK!"

"No wait!" He called out but I was already back next to Vegeta. " … idiot."

"I'm back!" I cheered appearing next to Vegeta.

"Yet you won't be an ally…"

"I wouldn't have a problem with it if you didn't have the big oaf." I glared at him and wrinkled my nose, "His nut huggers creep me the hell out."

He gave me and exasperated look and asked, "How old are you?"

"112, why?" I asked him giving him a mock annoyed look. "I know I'm still young and all but still it's rude to ask a woman's age!"

"Then why don't you act it?" he snapped getting seriously annoyed with me.

Smirking with a shrug I retorted, "Hey I'm my age and I'm acting like myself so thus I am acting my age."

"That made no sense what so ever!"

"Your face doesn't make any sense…." I muttered looking the other way, moping.

Turning and glaring at me he snapped, "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The big Saiyan thankfully saved my ass by talking again. "Oh no, you do not want to make that face at me." Once again he was antagonizing Goku. So not only was he arrogant he was also stupid. "Unless that's how you want to greet your friends on the other side."

"This ends now! And you're gonna pay!" Goku shouted out through his clenched teeth. He began to power up causing rocks to float in the air because of all the energy.

"7000 … 8000…" Vegeta mumbled to himself reading Goku's power level on the pink material over his left eye. Then suddenly he shouted, "NO! This -this isn't possible!"

Goku finished powering up with a shout and the larger Saiyan called out, "Vegeta…. Vegeta!" When he didn't answer he cried out, "What's wrong with you? Tell me what his power level is!"

Vegeta took off the machine and shouted, "It's over 9000!" and crushed it in his hand.

"What? 9000?" The other Saiyan roared in shock. He looked back and Vegeta over his shoulder and barked, "You've got to be kidding me! That thing's a piece of junk!"

Goku glared at him and stated, "You're going down. I doubt I'll have to use the Kaio-Ken against you."

"Kaio-Ken?" Vegeta asked confused.

"It's a technique he just learned," I clarified. "By focusing every bit of his spiritual energy he can increase his strength, speed, power. Quite a nice ace in the hole if you ask me." Vegeta just stared at Goku in shock.

"Nappa better pay attention to what he's doing," Vegeta hissed to himself. He knew that with a technique like that Goku could beat Nappa without an issue. I assumed that Nappa was the larger Saiyan that Goku was fighting.

"You don't scare me!" Nappa screamed charging at Goku. "Nobody but nobody intimidates the mighty Nappa!" He tries to kick Goku in the head only for Goku to dodge and kick Nappa in the back of the head. The large Saiyan landed face first on the ground.

Vegeta continued to watch in shock as Nappa pushed himself off the ground and shouted, "How'd you get back there? You- You…"

"Y'know as much as you've puffed yourself up I'm kind of disappointed," Goku said just staring down at Nappa seemingly completely calm.

"Wha-?" Nappa chocked out. "Are – Are you trying to tell me that I'm all bark and no bite?"

Barely sparing Nappa a glance Goku brushed some dirt off his boots. "If that flailing around was your idea of an attack then yeah."

"Alright Goku!" I cheered in Vegeta's ear earning yourself a glare. "Way to talk shit to the opponent!"

Nappa stood and smirked at him, "Oh really? Then maybe you should teach me a thing or two!" He then ran forward sending multiple kicks and punches at Goku, who easily dodged every one. Goku jumped over a kick, then twisted in the air to avoid a punch, and landed on the ground in a crouch to avoid Nappa's swinging arm. Nappa, again, sent many attacks to Goku. Goku, again, dodged them all.

"How strange…." Vegeta said holding his chin in thought.

"Hm?" I looked over to him for clarification.

"…To think that his power could increase so much now when he was more or less an equal with Raditz." He said.

"You mean his overly beefed up brother?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "Yeah guys with that much muscle normally A.) Don't know what to do with it, or B.) Think that's all they need to be victorious."

"You talk as if you know from experience."

Smirking, I held myself a little higher, "You see guys like that all the time at tournaments. They think because they're the biggest they have the best chance for winning when really it's the small pink haired girl that comes out on top."

I finished just in time to see Nappa send a punch at Goku, who had dodged 4 yards. "Over here!" He called out causing Nappa to turn and growl at him.

Vegeta tensed and said, "This is impossible. How can some on gain so much power in so little time?"

"Well," I answered, "Goku did get his ass kicked and you Saiyans do automatically get stronger after each fight so his power would increase already from that. Then he was training in the afterlife with King Kai and me." Putting my hands on my hips I grouched, "He's actually fighting a lot like I do right now." Goku ran forward and jumped onto Nappa's head. "See, I used that move on him!"

Nappa clasped his hands together and threw them up to knock Goku off his head. But Goku quickly jumped down off his head and onto the ground in front of him punching him in his unguarded stomach. Nappa crumbled to the ground in a ball holding his now bruised stomach.

"Though I do prefer to kick rather than punch. I don't have as great of upper body strength as you guys," I said flexing my right bicep.

"Just so you know that was for Chaiotzu," Goku spat out still standing in front of the fallen Saiyan.

"Why you…" Nappa ground out before pushing himself up and throwing a punch at Goku.

Goku dodged and punched Nappa in the face sending him sliding across the ground, through a boulder, and into a rock wall. "And this is for Yamcha!"

Unfortunately Nappa righted himself and used his feet to bounce off of the wall. "Filthy, arrogant, wretched, little, scum sucking pig!" He shouted and powered up. Yellow electric energy sparked around him. It took about three seconds before he threw a ball of energy at Goku.

"Seriously?" Goku asks with a smirk. This was pathetic to him. Just as the ball was about to hit him he gave a loud shout. Dust flew up everywhere in the area. It took a few moments for it to clear before a perfectly fine Goku was shown.

"What the hell?" Nappa cried out in shock.

Vegeta was also stunned. "Is it possible? He just dodged it with a powerful shout?"

"Gah! That was luck!" Nappa screamed refusing to believe that Goku was that powerful.

Goku quickly shot up behind Nappa and hit him in the back of the head with his clasped hands, sending him down towards the ground. "And this one's for Tien!"

"What's wrong with me?" Nappa screeched to himself. "How can Kakarot be so much more powerful?"

Not wanting to let the opportunity get away from me, I quickly reached inside my left glove, grabbing metal. With a sharp jerk of my arm, a thin line of light shot out towards Nappa. The man's eyes widened in shock completely immobilized by a thin metal wire wrapped around his body and neck. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could some pink haired brat know how to use a tetsugin?

I stood there, a tight grip with my left hand using my right hand to guide it. Wrapping the wire around my hands a few times to make sure I had a good grip, I turned and used my whole body to pull him. Nappa went sailing through the sky and over my head before crashing down into the ground. The impact was so great that his head was buried in it and dust flew up everywhere. "And that was for Piccolo!" I growled wrapping the wire back around my left arm. "Sorry for interrupting Goku but nobody beats on green bean but me."

"Completely understandable," Goku said glaring at the dust that accumulated around Nappa's body. Gohan and Krillin cheered happily from their spots on the side lines. Vegeta stared at me in shock. A tetsugin was not something you saw every day. And it's even more rare to find a person whom actually knows how to use one.

Suddenly Nappa burst out of the ground and screamed, "That's it! You're gonna pay for that cheap move!"

He threw a rock but I just calmly moved my head to the side and replied, "That's ok I'm done with you." I narrowed my eyes with a smirk and said, "You'd just be a waste of time and energy."

"I am a member of an elite warrior class!" He shouted having a mini bitch fit. "I will not be made a fool of by some little girl!"

"Too late," I sneered at him checking over my nails. Some of the orange paint had chipped off. It always does after using the tetsugin. That's why I normally don't paint them but it had been so long sense I had used it that I decided to paint them. Of course as soon as I did they get ruined. You've gotta love irony.

Nappa growled and stomped towards me. "You'll be begging for death by the time I'm through with you!"

"I would be scared if I actually thought you could lay a hand on me," I yawned stretching my arms over my head, unknowingly letting Vegeta get a good view of my breast. And he enjoyed that view I must say.

Nappa went to attack me but Vegeta's voice stopped him, "Nappa use your head! Don't let their nonchalant attitudes get under your skin! That's what's giving them the advantage. Calm down and think." I snickered behind my hand as Nappa looked like he almost shit himself when Vegeta started yelling at him.

Chuckling Nappa said, "You're right. Thanks Vegeta. I've got to stay level headed. Hn, almost lost my composure."

"Whatever," I said with a shrug. "I've already told ya I'm through with you."

With that said I walked back over to Vegeta where he was silently cursing Nappa, "Brick headed spastic. The way things are going I'll have to step in."

"I'm sure things would get a lot more interesting then," I said with a smirk.

"Hn," Vegeta gave a cocky smirk and turned his attention back to the fight. "You have no idea."

"I have to admit, pretty sneaky move there getting me all worked up," Nappa said wiping some blood from his lip. "That's not gonna fly from here on out though. From here on out, I'm a machine."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Goku said with an eager smirk, "Show me what you've got."

"You sure like to talk big don't ya?" Nappa asked.

I snorted and called out, "This coming from you?"

"Nobody asked for your commentary!" Nappa shouted at me annoyed

Crossing my arms I snapped back, "Well then they better be damn thankful I decided to do it anyway!"

"She really doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut does she?" Krillin asked no one in particular.

"She's like my mom," Gohan added.

"I wouldn't take it that far," Krillin disagreed remembering how bad Chichi could get when angered, which happens quite often.

Nappa powered up and shot an attack from his finger tips hitting the ground where Goku was standing. In all the dust that shot up Goku jumped away. "I can see you!" Nappa shouted flying after Goku and sending multiple punches and kicks his way. Goku, of course dodged them all. After a few moments they stopped.

"Whoa!" Goku said out of breathe. "You weren't' kidding. This is much more like it."

"Much more like it huh?" Nappa asked laughing. "You're about to have those words crammed right back down your throat, compliments of my own." He then shot an energy blast from his mouth at Goku. Not having time to dodge away Goku shot back at it with a Kamehameha, the two blasts met causing an explosion. Dust and rocks went flying everywhere.

"He's a freak of nature!" Vegeta shouted shielding his eyes from the dirt. "No one with their head on straight would strike back so quickly at such a close range."

I raised my hand slightly, "I would."

"Like I said…"

"Jerk!"

"If I had taken that blast full on I would have been in pretty bad shape." Goku said wiping some sweat from his brow.

Nappa stared in shock and slowly said, "But that was my… ultimate technique. And he just brushed it aside like some kind of old play thing!"

"You really are a tough one huh?" Goku asked Nappa. "The Kamehameha should have done at least a little damage to ya. Neither of us are gonna make much head way at this rate."

"That's enough Nappa back down," Vegeta shouted making Nappa pause in midair where he was about to hit Goku.

"Oooh are ya gonna fight now?" I asked looking at him from my spot cross legged in the air. "I wanna watch!"

"I believe the traitor has proven himself to be your match," Vegeta continued ignoring me. "Don't give me that look!" He shouted at Nappa who looked like he just got grounded. "Thanks to your monumental incompetence I have no choice but to step in and finish this myself."

"This is stupid. I can't believe I have to turn over our execution to Vegeta," Nappa said to Goku. "But orders are orders. Vegeta will finish you off. Still I can't walk away without destroying someone!" He flew off to attack Gohan and Krillin.

"Kaio-ken!" screamed and sped off after him. Once he caught up he elbowed him in the back to the ground. "Akuma!"

"I got it!" I shouted and appeared in front of Krillin and Gohan. When Nappa was in reach I kicked him in the back sending him away. Goku landed next to me just as Nappa landed in front of Vegeta.

"Ah! It really, really hurts!" He gasped out in pain.

"It should." I said glaring at him and crossing my arms. Attacking them had been low and I now felt no qualms for what I did to him. "I shattered your spine with that kick."

Goku then spoke up, "He won't be able to fight anymore. Take your injured friend and leave this planet. Just go back to wherever you came from." Vegeta just glared.

"Goku how did you do that?" Krillin asked stunned. "Was that one of the techniques you learned while training with King Kai?"

"Yeah it's called the Kaio-ken." He answered. "By focusing every ounce of energy in your body you can amplify it for a short burst. And if you do it correctly you power, speed, destructive force and defensive force can be increased a lot."

"That's awesome! As strong as you are now you mean you can make yourself even stronger just like that?" Krillin asked making sure he got it right.

"That's right."

"Goku, why do you tease us? this isn't a good time to be playing around! if you had that trick up your sleeve the whole time you should have used it right away. "

"Sorry but that wasn't an option. If I don't stay in complete control while I'm boosting my energy I could really mess myself up."

"Huh?" Gohan asked having listened to Krillin and Goku's conversation.

I decided to clarify, "At his level he can only use it two times. If he loses control at any point he could severely harm his body. Putting too much strain on his body causing it to back fire on himself."

"That's crazy!" Krillin shouted.

"Vegeta…" Nappa gasped out shakily holding up his hand. "Please help me." Vegeta just stared at him for a moment before grasping onto the offered hand. Nappa looked surprised for a second but then smiled. "Thank you, boss."

Suddenly Vegeta gave a unsettling smirk. "Sure," he said throwing Nappa into the air.

"What's wrong with you? Vegeta! Vegeta!" Nappa shouted still flying through the air.

"I have no use for a paralyzed Saiyan!" Vegeta answered. "You're dead weight now!" He then quickly powered up and threw an energy blast at Nappa. "Goodbye," he laughed and licked his lips as Nappa was disintegrated.

Goku had taken Gohan and Krillin up in the air during the attack Vegeta sent at Nappa. It had destroyed most of the ground we had been standing on. I myself was in the air a few yards away from them. I couldn't stop staring at Vegeta. 'He's ruthless,' I thought to myself. 'Not that I would expect much less of a Saiyan.'

"Let's get on with it! What happened to all that enthusiasm you had? Are you just going to run away? How pathetic!" Vegeta shouted to Goku eager to get on with their fight. Goku sent Gohan and Krillin away before floating down to where Vegeta was. Laughing Vegeta said, "I take it you've realized there's no use in running away."

"Let's finish this someplace else," Goku said ignoring Vegeta's jabs.

Vegeta smirked. "Fine by me. Makes no difference."

They took off flying and I followed after them. I wasn't going to get involved in the fight this time unless I deemed it absolutely necessary. "Akuma I don't want you getting in the middle of this! Go with Gohan and Krillin!" Goku called back to me.

"Like hell!" I shouted back offended that he actually tried to send me away like Krillin and Gohan. I was far stronger than even him and the fact that he thought I couldn't take care of myself really pissed me off. We all finally landed and Vegeta looked around at the area. It was all just rocks. No plant life which also means that there wouldn't be any animal life either.

"Interesting," Vegeta said. "Of all the places on your planet you chose this as your grave site. You should feel luckily. Not every low class warrior gets the chance to spar with a super elite like myself. Not long after Saiyans are born their skills are tested. The scum whose scores are ranked the lowest are sent to the outer worlds where the opponents are weak. Much like you were Kakarot. In other words you were cast out like a dog."

Goku didn't seem bothered by any of this."Yeah and as a result I was lucky enough to come here to earth and I'm thankful for that. Besides, maybe even a lower class could surpass and elite if they put their minds to it."

Vegeta laughed at the absurdity of what he said before retorting, "That's a nice attempt at a joke. Now let me show you a wall you will never have the ability to scale through effort alone."

They both got in their fighting stances and stared each other down. I perched myself on top of a higher rock to watch the fight. They didn't move for a while. Wind blew past and caused an unsteady rock to crumble. The noise seemed to startle Goku into action.

Flying forward Goku threw a punch at Vegeta but it was blocked and he had to dodge multiple punches sent his way. They repeated that process for a while until Goku tried to kick Vegeta but he just jumped away. Goku followed him and suddenly Vegeta turned around and elbowed him in the chest. Goku fell back towards the ground not able to breathe. But he quickly regained his breathe and turned himself around and pushed himself off the ground and back into the air.

He looked around for Vegeta and ducked his head just in time before he got a forearm to the back of the head. He landed on a rock and looked up at Vegeta, who had perched himself on a higher ledge. Vegeta crossed his arms like usual and chuckled. He was obviously enjoying himself. "Now show me. C'mon have you used up all that strength you've been hiding?" Vegeta taunted.

"You wanna see? Alright then" Goku said before powering up. "Kaio ken!" He shoots a chi blast at Vegeta but he dodged so it only destroyed the rock he was standing on. Goku quickly flew up after him and punched him in the face.

Goku went after him again but Vegeta disappeared and reappeared beside him kicking him in the chin. "If this is the limit of what you have to offer then I'm sorely disappointed," Vegeta taunted again.

Goku started to chuckle. This threw not only me but Vegeta off. Not sure what else to do Vegeta antagonized Goku some more. "Come on. Are you done already? I guess you're all talk then huh? In that case allow me to show you something before you die. The overwhelming power of a Saiyan super elite. Soon you'll follow your friends into the oblivion!"

Vegeta began to power up. Dark clouds seemed to have just came from nowhere. Rocks began to crumble and a monstrous wind blew. "This is incredible!" I shouted over the wind covering my eyes with my left arm. This energy had been surprising. It was more powerful than I thought that little man had in him. "I don't think Goku can beat him!"

Done releasing his energy Vegeta shouted to help relieve the strain of releasing all that energy had put on his body. The clouds suddenly vanished along with the wind. Looking around I noticed that the whole area had been destroyed. Vegeta shot forward and thrust his shoulder into Goku's stomach before the poor guy even knew what was going on. Then he brought down his foot in the same spot sending Goku towards the ground.

Goku thankfully caught himself and landed on his feet. He continued to look around for Vegeta but he wasn't fast enough. "Hey stupid! Behind you!" Vegeta shouted appearing and kicking Goku in the back of the head. Goku landed on his feet and jumped up onto a taller rock to see if he could get a better view to try and find Vegeta.

A blue chi blast went hurtling towards Goku and he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. "Kaio-ken times 2!" With the burst of energy that gave him he was able to jump away with only the rock getting destroyed. But Vegeta wasn't done. He threw another chi blast and it almost hit Goku destroying the right side of his shirt.

"Well done," Vegeta said with a mocking laugh. "You dodged it. Of course I made that one easy. After all it wouldn't be any fun if you died right away."

With a sweat drop I muttered, "And I thought I liked to talk shit in a fight."

Goku landed on a rock and looked up at Vegeta, who placed himself on a higher one. Goku pulled off the rest of his tattered shirt and seemed to be in a deep thought. "Why the hesitation?" Vegeta called out after a few moments. "Your move Kakarot." He laughed and called out, "No more of those trick moves up your sleeve? Not that they would do you much good. Even among the other Saiyans I was always the most powerful by far. I don't care if you've trained every minute of your entire life for this. You will always be a low ranked out cast and nothing more!" He is so arrogant.

"Body don't fail me now!" Goku shouted and powered up. "Kaio-ken times 3!"

"What are you insane?" I cried out. "You fucking idiot! If you survive I'm gonna kick your ass for making such a stupid move!" I began to tear at my hair in distress. "And just watch Chi chi's gonna think it's all my fault!" At that thought I turned blue in the face and fell onto my knees. "She'll kill me! It's against Kitsune law for me to hurt her back!" I was almost to the point of tears now. "I'm screwed!"

Steam started to come off of Goku's body and he began to shout to relieve some of the strain that was put on his body. The rock Vegeta was perched on began to crumble right out from under him but he was too shocked to move. Unlike Goku, who shot forward and hit him in the face then kicked him in the back sending him into the air.

Vegeta caught himself and turned to Goku shooting a chi blast but Goku moved out of the way. Vegeta shot another blast with the same results. Goku appeared beside him and kicked Vegeta in the face sending him crashing through one rock and putting a hole in the one behind it. It took about two seconds for Vegeta to burst out of the entire rock with an angry shout. He tried to hit Goku, who had sped straight for him but missed and got punched in the back himself. He turned and tried to hit Goku with a fist surrounded by energy but Goku was ready and stopped him with a strong punch to the abdomen. Vegeta stumbled back fighting to breathe and Goku took that pause to catch his own breath. Vegeta jumped up onto a taller rock to put more space between them

'Goku might actually win this!' I thought finally calming down from my mini freak out. 'But still I don't think Vegeta has given this his all just yet. He doesn't seem the type to pull out the big guns in the beginning of a fight.' I suddenly felt a strong admiration for the strength and cunning the short Saiyan had. Shaking my head quickly to get rid of the thoughts I cursed, "Damn Kitsune blood."

Goku flew up and met Vegeta on the rock and grasped both of his hands when Vegeta tried to punch him. Slowly Goku put more pressure on Vegeta's hands causing the shorter of the two to cry out in pain. Vegeta then put a leg over Goku's arm. Goku was so caught off guard that he let go of Vegeta's hands. With his hands now free Vegeta clasped them over his head and prepared to bash Goku in the face with them. Goku now over the initial shock of Vegeta straddling his arm threw Vegeta over his head before turning and punching him in the stomach. He followed Vegeta's form and then slammed his shoulder into Vegeta's back and hurtled them both towards the ground. Vegeta who was on the bottom took all of the damage.

Goku was so worn out that he slide off the rock and onto the ground almost falling. 'His body isn't going to last much longer.' I observed watching Goku's whole body tremble.

Vegeta pushed himself up into a standing position only to grab his stomach and fall to the ground again in pain. Once he was finally ok to move Vegeta stood again. Glaring down at Goku, Vegeta ranted, "I belong to the upper echelon of the most elite warrior class the universe has ever seen. I will not be bested! Especially by some low born amateur like you! I am the greatest warrior who has ever lived!"

"Let's not take it that far," I muttered to myself with a sweat drop.

"Your insolence just cost you this world! I'll blow it all to pieces and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"What!" I balked in surprise.

Vegeta shot into the air and poised himself for the shot. "Try to dodge this if you can. You might just manage to save yourself but your precious Earth is doomed!"

"He's got me!" Goku cried out in despair. "What can I do?"

"It's hopeless!" Vegeta shouted. "There's no way you can stop my Gallic Gun! Prepare to join this filthy orb in oblivion!" He then shot his attack straight towards Goku.

"Ah, shit!" I cried out doing what could possibly be considered the stupidest move in my life. Jumping down in front of Goku I held up my hand and shouted "Aku Kage!" and shot out a blast of black energy with purple electricity surrounding it. My blast met Vegeta's and they blocked each other, seeming to be the same strength. "Sorry hun!" I shouted up to Vegeta apologetically. "But this is still my home!"

"Akuma what are you doing!" Goku shouted at me stunned to see me actually get involved in the fight and use a chi blast. I never used chi blasts!

Turning my head to look over my shoulder I shouted back at Goku. "Your body is already going to crash! You wouldn't have been able to block it." Glaring at him I added, "This is a onetime thing though! I really don't feel like going back to the damn King Kai to help you train in the afterlife again damnit!" I continued to shoot energy to keep Vegeta's blast form coming any closer. "They're matched! We're gonna stay in this stalemate forever!" That is until….

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted blasting his own attack at Vegeta's. Our combined attack over powered Vegeta's Gallic Gun and sent the Vegeta off into the sky, disappearing out of sight. As soon as Vegeta was no longer visible Goku fell to the ground on his ass exhausted.

"You idiot!" I screamed tearing into Goku as soon as his ass hit the dirt. "I was trying to help you!" Placing my hands on my hips I continued to yell at him, "I put my ass on the line so you wouldn't push your body and now," I flicked his forehead for emphases, "this!"

"Ow!" Goku screamed but couldn't move his arms to nurse his smarting head. "That hurt!"

"Good!"

"Why are you hurting me?" Goku yelled in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I did that so you wouldn't get hurt! But then you went and did what I was trying to get you not to do! Is stupidity all you are?"

"You don't have to be so rude about it!"

"Whatever," I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose hoping to relieve some of the pressure building up there. I glared at the sky and groaned, "Geez whatever chance I had with him is gone now."

"Chance with him?" Goku choked out in surprise. "You actually like him?" He couldn't believe his ears!

"It's natural," I said with a shrug. When he still looked at me with wide eyes I decided to clarify. "Kitsunes and Saiyans would often mate. At first it was for the powerful offspring they would bring. After years evolution took over and now it's a natural attraction between the two races."

"Then why didn't we…?" He asked softly trying to think why the two of us didn't have an attraction after knowing each other for so long. Now, he didn't want to have a relationship with me. No, he valued our friendship. He was in love with Chichi.

"You already had a mate when we met," I answered referring to Chichi. "Kitsunes don't take away another's mate. It's horrible." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of someone stealing another's mate. It was disgusting. "But damn he was hot… and now because of you I can't have him!" I yelled that last part in Goku's face.

"Gah!" He called out flinching away from me.

Vegeta soon returned landing in front of me and Goku. No sooner had his feet touched the ground I had glomped him crying out, "I'm sorry!" I started to sob saying, "I just didn't want to die!"

"Will you please get off me?" Vegeta ground out through his teeth trying to keep his calm for the sake of the treaty.

"Not until you accept my apology!" I shouted holding onto him harder.

Vegeta tried to push me off but I wouldn't budge. "Let go!"

"No!"

"Let go of me this instant!"

I flopped down on my knees making the Saiyan I was attached to have to bend at the waist. "NOOOO! Not until you accept it!"

"Fine!" He cried still trying to push me off. "Fine! Now get the hell off of me!"

"Ok!" I said happily as if there had never been anything wrong.

Finally able to stand without me hanging onto him Vegeta growled out, "Oddest damn Kitsune I've ever met!"

"Yeah pretty much," I said with a shrug and smile.

"Akuma…" Goku said trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Off the battle field."

I looked around for a second. "…. Oops! Sorry!" I then flew off to the rock I had previously been watching the battle from.

"And I have to have an alliance with her…" Vegeta muttered starting to greatly dislike the idea of a Saiyan Kitsune treaty. I would have him going insane within the first week.

"What?" Goku gasped in surprise and confusion. Alliance? Why would I be in an alliance with this guy?

"Yes," Vegeta said with an arrogant smirk. "According to the Saiyan Kitsune treaty any Saiyan and Kitsune who meet must be allies… well that's the simple way of putting it. I'm sure your small unevolved brain wouldn't understand it otherwise."

"That means…."

"Yes your precious friend is coming with me as soon as I leave. And I must say that was a clever move you pulled."

"Huh?" Clever move? Did he hit his head up there? This guy is making no sense!

Deciding that Goku was just playing dumb Vegeta decided to elaborate for him, "Blasting the moon from the sky so I couldn't beat you, but I'm afraid it was all for nothing."

"What? Why would I do that?" Goku asked even more confused now. He had no clue the moon was even gone.

Vegeta laughed, "fine go ahead and play dumb. But I'm curious. Do you even know why we Saiyans transform when we see a full moon?"

"Wait we do what?" Goku asked in shock. He never remembered transforming.

"The moon appears lit only because it reflects the light from the sun," Vegeta lectured. "But when the sunlight is bounced from the lunar's surface it puts a slight shift in the wave link creating a Bruits wave. And when the moon is full their intensity is over 17 million zenoes."

Goku blinked a few times before muttering, "um I'm afraid you lost me there."

Exasperated Vegeta broke it down even more, "Once 17 million zenoes are absorbed by a Saiyan retina our bodies respond to a bio chemical reaction produced in the tail, and we transform. Among the elite of our race there are those capable of actually producing a satellite with the admission of zenoes necessary to affect the change and as luck would have it I am such an elite! Observe when my power ball mixes with the oxygen in this atmosphere." Vegeta then created a ball of light in the palm of his hand.

"His energy dropped." I muttered to myself in surprise. "He must really have confidence in his next move if he's risking something like this."

"Sorry to have given you false hope Kakarot," Vegeta said not sounding sorry what so ever. "This nonsense should have been over by now. Let this be a lesson to all low class punks like yourself who dare challenges their superiors on the battle field!" Vegeta threw the ball of light into the sky and for a moment nothing happened but then he said, "Burst open and mix!" He clenched his fist and that small ball of light burst and then turned into a giant ball of light.

"He's just … created his own moon," I muttered to myself before his plan clicked in my head. "The bastards gonna become that creepy monkey monster thing! Damn those things creep me the hell out! I just hope he has more control than Raiden did." Raiden had never had much control over his monkey monster. He was a strong warrior but he always went straight for the kill. Holding back had never been a plan of his. I still remembered how he almost destroyed our home once. After that I beat the hell outta him until he learned to control himself better.

Vegeta broke my train of thought by laughing and calling out to Goku, "boy would that long lost tail of yours ever come in handy right about now." Then his transformation began. His fangs began to elongate and a feral growl erupted from his throat. His black eyes turned a blazing red and his whole body began to grow thick brown fur. His bone structure changed and he finally grew to an enormous size. He roared out when his transformation was complete.

"Well at least his clothes stay on…" I noticed with a sweat drop. Raiden's clothing had always been torn during the transformation leaving the man butt ass naked in the morning. Of course Raiden also hated wearing the Saiyan armor and was typically dressed in just a pair of gi pants.

Vegeta wasted no time in attacking Goku. He reached out and smashed the rock Goku had been on. Goku quickly jumped away before he could get caught in the path. Vegeta went after him following Goku wherever he ran, stomping down trying to hit him. Seeing that they were leaving the area I decided to get a free ride. I ran to the edge of the rock I was sitting on and jumped onto Vegeta's fluffy shoulder. Seeing that Vegeta chose to ignore me, I sat down cross legged and relaxed. Soon my bones shifted and fur grew leaving me in my natural Kitsune form, where I'm large enough to carry two full grown men on my back. I was tri-colored. My underbelly was silver, my main color was dark gray, and then I had a strip of black going down my back, from my head to my two tails. Vegeta's fur was incredibly soft and despite the fact that he was stomping around my little ride was very relaxing. Curling up into a ball I laid down and continued to watch the show.

Vegeta laughed and called out mockingly to Goku, "So then what do you think?" Goku hid behind a rock trying to catch his breath but Vegeta just bent down and continued to mock him. "Rather impressive isn't it?" With another laugh he destroyed the rock Goku was hiding behind and the chase ensued again. Goku seeing that running the same direction wasn't doing any good turned and jumped over Vegeta's head but monkey man turned right there with him. "How about I let you in on a little secret?" Vegeta asked. "When I adopt the form of a great ape my strength increases tenfold!" Vegeta lifted his hand and brought it down on Goku.

Thankfully Goku flew away but Vegeta appeared in front of him and again threw an arm out at Goku. Landing Goku shouted up, "Alright Vegeta let's finish this. I can't beat you when you're in that form but maybe a spirit bomb can." Goku raised his hands into the air and tried to summon energy from the world around him but he didn't get to finish because Vegeta smashed the ground he was on. Jumping in the air to get away Goku only got a kick to the entire body by Vegeta's giant foot. He landed on his stomach away from you. Vegeta jumped in the air preparing to land on Goku only to hear, "Kaio-ken!" As soon as Goku got in the air he was knocked away again by Vegeta's fuzzy brown tail.

Goku kept himself in the air and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. Vegeta, mistaking them for tears, laughed, "Aw, what's the matter?" Jumping in the air Vegeta shouted, "C'mon am I too fast for you?" Still in the air he kicked Goku into a rock wall and stayed in the air once again laughing. He's became very happy now that he's become a giant monkey. "Come now Kakarot. You can do better than that. Too shy to make your move huh? Well than I'll come to you!"

Goku jumped in front of Vegeta's face and cried out, "Tien I'm gonna have to borrow one of your moves!" I figured out just what move he was talking about when he placed his hands on each side of his face and closed his eyes. Quickly I clenched my eyes shut and buried my face in Vegeta's thick fur. "Solar Flare!"

I could still see the bright light through the fur and my lids, but luckily I didn't see the full thing unlike Vegeta who came to an immediate halt and clasped his hands over his eyes in pain. "My eyes!" While Vegeta was still attempting to get his eyesight back Goku flew off. Still roaring in pain Vegeta shouted, "You arrogant… impudent little….," Now his eyes better he looked around and roared, "Coward!... Where are you? Come out and face me! Don't even think about sneaking away. I can smell your fear from halfway across the globe." He gave a roar of aggravation. "When I get my hands on you!" Vegeta then spotted Goku and shot a chi blast from his mouth at him. "Take this!"

Goku took the blast straight on. When the dust cleared I could see him laying flat on the ground. Vegeta landed and mocked, "You put up a good struggle but it seems you've reached the end of your rope, am I right?" Goku stood holding his right arm in pain. "Whatever shall you do?" Vegeta asked kicking Goku into a wall. He then stepped on him. "Whoops!" Vegeta cried out in false sympathy. "My mistake… I ought to be more careful of where I step. How clumsy of me. But then again you're lucky I crushed your legs and not your skull. This is the end of the line Kakarot. Even if you do manage to get wished back your body won't be around anymore." Vegeta lifted his leg to smash Goku all together.

Just as I stood to interfere, Goku shot a blast of chi into Vegeta's right eye. Rearing back Vegeta shouted in pain, "You… You!... How dare you leave a scar on this face! Nobody does that to me!" Vegeta reached down and picked up Goku in his hand. "Just for that I'm gonna crush you like a grape!" Vegeta began squeezing Goku between his hands literally crushing him.

"Hey stop it!" I shouted standing up on all fours and raising my hackles. It was most definitely time to step in.

Vegeta ignored me and continued to ridicule Goku, "Is that not enough for you? Maybe I should kick it up a notch!" He began to squeeze harder. Goku's screams became more frantic and I reached my breaking point.

"I said stop it!" Jumping up I clamped my jaws onto Vegeta's ears making him drop Goku in shock and pain. But what I didn't think through with my plan is that Vegeta's focus would turn to me.

Snatching me off of his ear Vegeta began to crush me. I could feel ribs bruising and me left back leg bending dangerously. "You little bitch!" Vegeta shouted in anger that his ally was now his enemy.

"I told you to stop it!" I screamed with me eyes clenched shut in pain. "Torturing is something I refuse to stand by and let happen!" That's when I felt my leg break. "AH!"

"How noble of you," Vegeta sneered squeezing harder. I yelped in pain as the first rib broke. "Now I'm obligated to keep you alive because of the treaty…" Vegeta stated pausing for a moment.

I panted before snapping through clenched teeth, "How kind of you."

That was the wrong thing to say apparently because Vegeta started to squeeze again much harder this time. "But that doesn't mean I can't beat some respect into you!" I screamed when two more ribs broke. "Huh?" Vegeta stopped and then smirked, "I think your friends are here…. How quaint."

"Hey ugly!" Gohan called out from in front of Vegeta. "You put Akuma down right now!" I stared in shock at Gohan through my one eye that wasn't clenched in pain. He didn't need to be there! He was just gonna get hurt!

Vegeta turned to the young Saiyan and drawled, "Ah, Kakarot's brat. What a pleasant surprise. A family reunion is it? How very sweet of you to come join us. Your just in time to see your father fail and this little runt to learn some respect." He laughed before continuing, "I was just thinking the moment needed something to give it that extra kick. You really can't plan for good luck like this." He laughed again. "Your father is around here somewhere. I'm afraid he's already lost conscious. But I am surprised at how long the fox here has lasted. I do believe I've broken a few things already." Vegeta then held me out flat on his palm.

'I can't move!' I thought frantically looking around. 'His reflexes are too fast now that my leg is busted! I even try and he'll close his fist squishing me like a bug!'

"Like a leg," Vegeta said pushing down on my back leg making me scream in pain. "And maybe a few ribs." Again I screamed at the agonizing pain as more pressure was applied to my ribs.

Suddenly Vegeta jumped in the air holding me close to his chest so as not to drop me. 'What the hell?' I thought annoyed with Saiyans. 'One minute he's breaking ribs and the next he's holding me to his damn chest? Fuck Saiyans and their damn confusing mood swings!' I ranted to myself. Raiden had been like that too. Truthfully that's how every Kitsune Saiyan relationship works. Kitsunes push the Saiyans buttons and Saiyans have short tempers normally leading to fights like that.

I noticed what Vegeta jumped for when a round disk of energy flew under him and sliced the rock Gohan was standing on. Vegeta landed back on the ground and placed me on a higher rock a little away from where the fight was going to take place. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"Gee... thanks," I bit out. I really should work on not trying to piss him off. I don't feel like getting the shit beat out of me every time I feel like being a smart ass. Maybe I should look into having Bulma install that little filter everyone else seems to have between their mouths and brains.

Vegeta sent me a glare and bit out, "Still need to work on that tongue of yours." He then swiftly turned to Krillin who had sent the attack from behind. "I hope for your sake you weren't expecting me to fall for that trick…" He gave an amused snort, "As if the brat could muster up the courage to come all the way back here on his own. I'll give you some credit though, you at least knew enough to go after my tail. And now that you've blown your one shot you have no choice but to watch as I finish Kakarot." He laughed and bent down to pick up Goku, "Don't worry it won't take long and once I'm done with him, you'll be next in line." Laughing once again he mocked, "Challenging me was your first mistake and fortunately for you it will also prove to be your last." Vegeta then began to squeeze Goku again.

"Noo!" Gohan shouted unable to listen to his father's screams. "No stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I tried to stand but I was in too much pain. All I could do was lie there and clench my eyes in hopes of getting rid of the image of Goku's pain drenched face.

Vegeta paused for a moment before walking towards Gohan. "Well now are you too impatient to wait your turn like a good little boy?" Gohan froze in fear seeing that Vegeta was targeting him next. "Poor thing. Too scared to even move. Such a tragedy." Vegeta suddenly froze and then roared in pain. Looking over I noticed a short fat man run off putting his sword up after just cutting off Vegeta's tail.

I saw red after noticing that. To a Kitsune, cutting off another's tail is a horrible act, seeing as that's one of the only ways to kill a Kitsune and that it takes decades just to grow a second one, unless it's completely necessary. I knew that Vegeta wasn't going to kill the others. They would have pulled through. But this fat man just did the most pathetic thing I had ever seen in a fight. He cut off another's tail and then ran off. I wouldn't have been pissed if he had stayed and fought but he just ran off! Pushing myself up, not even thinking of my pain, I took off after the fat ass. "Come back here tubby!"

When he noticed me running after him fangs bared and flames coming from my paws he screamed like a little girl and called back to me, "Ahh! I was trying to help!"

"Cutting off another's tail and running away is a pathetic act!" Normally I wouldn't have cared but my feelings had started growing towards Vegeta... Damn my Kitsune blood.

"I just saved your life!" He shouted still running, but I was gaining fast.

"I was gonna live the whole damn time and so was Goku! Now get back here! I'm about to show you The South Bitch Diet!" I then got ready to pounce.

He glared and turned back to me, "Oh why do you have to keep bringing up my weight!"

"Because you have enough of it to spare for a few jokes!" I shouted before jumping onto the man. All anyone could see was a cloud of dust.

But it was very easy to hear tubby's screams, "AH NO! PLEASE HELP ME! OW! STOP THAT HURTS! HOW CAN YOU MOVE SO MUCH YOU HAVE A BROKEN LEG AND RIBS!

"SHUT UP!" I shouted back before walking away from the dust cloud wiping my hands and still looking just as I had going in. When the dust cloud disappeared everyone could see the fat man laying on the ground beaten and bloody. "You don't fuck with some body's tail." With that I left back for the battle flicking my two tails in his face. Back on four legs it didn't take me long to make it back to the battle field.

When I got back to the field I saw Vegeta, no longer a monkey man, standing in front of Gohan, who was on the ground. "Go ahead and join forces if you like," Vegeta ground out. "A few more won't make a difference. Not against an elite like me. You don't stand a chance."

I got a sweat drop and muttered to myself, "Geez I'm gone for five minutes and he's still an arrogant ass."

"Your fate was decided the moment I set foot on this miserable planet." Vegeta smirked and continued, "It's time we put an end to this." Gohan stepped back in fear, until Vegeta started shooting multiple chi blast at him; Gohan started hauling ass away when that happened. "You can't run from me forever!" Vegeta shouted throwing even more chi. Gohan tripped and was blasted into a wall.

"Gohan!" I shouted running down to him but stopped when he pushed himself out of the debris.

Vegeta ran towards Gohan and shouted to Goku, "I hope you're watching Kakarot cause this is the last time you'll get to see your pathetic excuse for a son!" Just then Krillin threw a ball of energy at Vegeta. My eyes widened when I noticed what it was. A Spirit Bomb! How in the hell did Krillin manage that?

Then I saw Vegeta jump over the spirit bomb leaving it to go straight towards Gohan. "Gohan!" I shouted racing forward again. "Bounce it back! It's aimed at Vegeta! You'll be fine!" Gohan held out his hands and pushed the spirit bomb away and towards Vegeta. The energy of the spirit bomb sent Gohan lying back and towards a wall. I caught him though before he could hit it. I opened my jaws and let go of his shirt allowing him to drop to the ground.

I then looked up to see Vegeta get hit by the blast and get sent off into the sky. "Damnit... Eh, I'll win him back over later."

"Yahoo!" Krillin cried out running over to Goku, laughing. "We did it Goku! We did it! I can't believe it! I didn't think we could do it but then we did!" Gohan laughed also and ran over to his dad. I, however, stayed put and looked back up to the sky. Vegeta's energy, though low, could still be felt. He wasn't done yet. And like clockwork Vegeta's body fell back down and landed next to Goku.

Gohan fell back in fear and stammered, "It's him again!"

Krillin on the other hand had a totally different view on the situation. He confidently walked to the fallen Saiyan and said, "He can't hurt you." Bending down next to Vegeta he said to him, "You were evil but I guess we can't just leave you out here. That wouldn't be right."

Suddenly Vegeta opened his good eye and growled, "I'm not through with you yet!"

The boys all gasped in surprise while I limped over and used my head to help Vegeta up. Glaring at him I bit out, "Why the hell am I helping you?"

Vegeta ignored my rhetorical question and talked to Gohan and Krillin, "I have to admit you really did a number on me. For a minute there I thought I was done for." Krillin backed away scared. "You may have wounded me," Vegeta said standing fully now. "But I still have enough energy to take care of a weakling like you," He then bitched slapped Krillin in the face sending him flying a few yards away. "And once I finished with you here I will go replenish my strength and come back to destroy every living thing on this planet." He walked over the Gohan. "You've made me use more of my power than I have in a very long time. And to think … it's just a bunch of puny spineless earth trash… hurts my pride." Glaring he said, "I've had enough. I'm finished playing your stupid little games. Now your tie is finally up. So be prepared to be the first humans lucky enough to fall by my hands." He then began to focus all of his energy. Rocks flew up into the air and the wind blew hard all around us.

When Vegeta finished focusing his energy everyone was sent flying. I landed on a rock still in view of everything. Forcing myself up I continued to watch how this thing would turn out and when I would next need to jump in. Vegeta almost fell over from the strain he had just put on his body but he luckily caught himself. Flying into the air he headed over to where Gohan had landed. I followed after him jumping from rock to rock, not having enough energy to fly.

Vegeta froze in front of Gohan and I landed beside him to see why. I almost fell over in shock when I saw that Gohan's tail had actually grown back! "That little brat!" Vegeta spat. "It grew back!"

"Seems so," I said and jumped up onto a rock to stay out of the way in case anything happened.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan tail and then quickly looked to the artificial moon in the sky. "If he were able to transform he'd be trouble." And that was true. I knew that Gohan, only being a half Saiyan and never having transformed before, would be completely out of control. Vegeta began to focus energy to cut off Gohan's tail. I didn't agree with it but I knew it was for the best. Gohan wouldn't have any idea of what damage he would be doing in his great ape form.

Suddenly Vegeta was hit in the face by a giant mass of orange. "You again!" I shouted getting up and chasing after tubby.

"Ahh!" He screamed and ran. "I thought you left!"

"Like hell!C'mon run fat boy run!" I almost had him until I put too much pressure on my back leg and I fell.

"Hey I just took out the bad guy for you! I told you he wasn't so tough." Fat boy paused next to Vegeta and boasted. "I'm better than you! You hear that Saiyan? Nobody messes with Yajirobe and lives! Tough luck for you!"

Vegeta pushed himself up and growled, "Why you little… Dare to mock me?" He began to stalk Yajirobe who took several steps back. Closing his eyes fat boy began to swing his sword around hoping to at least hit Vegeta once, but even as weak as he was at the moment Vegeta still dodged every strike.

Yajirobe tripped over a rock and landed flat on his ass. Seeing no other way out he began to beg for his life. "Whoa time out I was just playing! Hold on you didn't think I was really trying to hurt you did you?" He stood and again began to back up. "No way would I ever start a fight with a guy as strong as you. Actually I was thinking that you and me could join forces." Yajirobe and Vegeta join forces? I snickered at the ludicrous thought of Vegeta stooping that low.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted having enough of the fat mans useless dribble. He then punched him in the face sending the big man into a rock. I looked away quickly when Yajirobe landed. Half of his big ass was hanging out of his damn diaper thing.

Still looking away I muttered to Vegeta, "As much as I would like to finish him off for you that is not a sight I want to see."

Vegeta glared at Yajirobe, "Hn, I'll finish the little shit off myself." He stalked towards Tubby and roared, "If you think you can spill the royal blood of Prince Vegeta then you are sadly mistaken." The both of us paused when we felt Gohan's energy begin to surge and pulsate. "Oh no you don't!" Vegeta shouted running off to Gohan along with me. "Not if I can help it!" He stopped before the transforming boy. "No! I'm too late!" Vegeta began to punch Gohan repeatedly in desperation. "You little brat! I'm not going to let you transform! I won't!" Gohan despite Vegeta's punches continued to get larger and started to roar. "I have to stop him now while I still can!"

"Vegeta, It's too late! Move away!" I called down to my forced ally.

"His tail!... I've been so focused on stopping his transformation that I forgot about it! Vegeta jumped over Gohan's much larger stomach to his tail. Reaching down and grabbing it he yelled, trying to will it to be true, "If I could just tear it off." He pulled on the tail but nothing was happening.

I noticed Gohan sit up and lift his arm. "Vegeta look out!" But I was too late. Gohan smashed Vegeta's head into the ground. Roaring Gohan stood and began to smash rocks everywhere. "Damnit!" I shouted quickly jumping away before one of Gohan's fists knocked me out.

"Gohan!" Krillin shouted. "Not us the Saiyan! You have to get the Saiyan!" Gohan paused for a moment before turning and heading back towards Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at Krillin and cursed, "Why ... You little!"

"Now!" Goku shouted and Gohan threw down the rock.

"Fuck my life!" I shouted and ran down to bump Vegeta out of the way of the rock. Breathing heavy and shaking I hissed to myself, "Stupid fucking Kitsune blood!" I then spun my head quickly at Vegeta and shouted, "You owe me big time!" Running over I pushed my head under his arm and helped him stand."Hold on!" I shouted and jumped out of the way of a giant fist that was about to crush us. Vegeta situated himself on my back. "If I can get you to the tail can you cut it off?" I asked still running around avoiding Gohan as best as I could.

Grabbing hold of my fur Vegeta panted, "Yes, but I only have enough energy for one shot."

"Great!" I shouted in mock happiness and froze when I noticed we were at a dead end. I didn't have any time to think so I just ran straight up the 90 degree angle and jumped having Gohan's fist barely miss us before landing on his arm and running up. I jumped off his back and spun in the air so that Gohan's hand would miss the both of us. Landing on the ground I almost fell over almost not able to hold both Vegeta and myself up. "Just so you know it's very hard to save your ass with cracked ribs and a broken leg."

"We'll get those healed as soon as we're done here," He promised holding on to my fur a little tighter when he saw another fist heading our way.

"Oh, thanks!" I bit out jumping away. "I don't suppose an apology will come any time soon!"

Gohan sent another punch and I ran up his arm again. This time he slung us off. I noticed his tail coming our way so I turned in the air to make sure that Vegeta wouldn't get hit by the thing. I yelped in pain and Vegeta flew off of me when the both of us hit the wall. When I hit the wall a rock sliced across the span of my face and causing blood to flow into my left eye. I tried to stand again but it was too painful. "D-damnit!"

Vegeta quickly stood and helped me up. "I'm sorry!" I was so shocked that he had actually apologized that I froze. "Now get up and let's move!" With new found confidence, thanks to Vegeta swallowing his pride and apologizing, I stood and jumped away as soon as Vegeta got on my back.

"Apology accepted!" I said jumping away from a giant monkey foot. I ran to a few rocks away only to have Gohan jump after me. "This is all your fault!" I shouted to Vegeta and ran again.

"Don't start with me now fox!" He shouted back the situation and our tempers getting the best of us.

"I wouldn't have to start if you wouldn't underestimate opponents and then have to save your ass when they prove to be too much!"

"Just shut up and get me to his tail!"

"Oh, yes young prince!" I growled and jumped to the side almost throwing him off. "Anything you wish is my fucking command!"

"Your sarcasm is not needed!"

"Neither is your face!"

"You idiot!" Jumping into the air I turned and saw Gohan jump into the air after us. "One more attack!" Vegeta shouted and mustered whatever energy he could into an attack. "Take this!" He screamed sending the attack at Gohan and, thankfully, slicing off his tail.

I landed on the ground and shuttered for a moment before completely collapsing. Vegeta rolled off my back only to have Gohan land on him narrowly missing myself. "Well that was close..." I panted out before closing my eyes and lying still to regain my energy.

I looked back up when I heard Vegeta rustling around. He reached into his battle suit and brought out a remote. Pressing a button he fell back flat and waited for a moment. Then the pod he came here in landed behind him. "Finally... Let's go fox." Vegeta said turning onto his stomach.

I looked over the pod and snorted, "No way in hell the both of us are fitting in that. I'll find you later. We'll team up then." I looked to him a noticed his disbelieving glare. Smiling I promised, "You have my word as a Kitsune. Now hurry the hell up."

He nodded before crawling to the pod muttering angrily. But I couldn't relax yet because I noticed Krillin walking towards Vegeta Yajirobe's sword in his hand. I slowly forced myself to stand and walk forward. Vegeta had just made it to his pod when Krillin stopped him and growled, "Stop right there." Vegeta looked at Krillin in shock and he froze. "You're not leaving. Not after what you did to my friends." He lifted up the sword and prepared to bring it down. "You're gonna pay!"

"Can't move… I don't have any power left!" Vegeta shouted to himself, but he didn't need to worry because I quickly got in front of him causing Krillin to freeze in shock. I was a sight to make anyone freeze, truthfully. My eyes were almost glowing in anger and blood ran into them. My fangs were bared and my matted black fur was raised in aggression. My entire body was trembling, ready to just collapse at any moment.

"Akuma move!" Krillin shouted at me but I just growled and stayed put. "Move Akuma this is what he disserves!" I growled louder and shook my head. "Then I'll have to go around you!" He lifted the sword only to stop and look around. "G-Goku? Why am I hearing voices and why don't they want me to hurt the Saiyan?" He looked over to where Goku was and asked, "Goku that was you right?"

Figuring out that Goku was telepathically talking with Krillin I took that moment to turn and attempt to help Vegeta into the pod. "And just how do you expect us to meet up again?" He asked still not believing me.

"I'm a Kitsune dumbass," I growled out ignoring the angry glare he sent me. "It'll be child's play to find you." Finally getting the man into the pod I turned when I heard the sword clang to the ground.

"I don't like it," Krillin said to Goku. "But if that's how you want it then that's good enough for me." I ignored Krillin again and got Vegeta's last leg into the pod.

"Well it's about time for me to make my exit," Vegeta said with a smirk to Krillin. "But this isn't over not by a long shot. And there won't be a miracle to save you next time. That I can personally guaranty."

"Yeah, yeah," I said and quickly transformed giving Vegeta a swift kiss on the cheek moving before the door hit me. "See ya then hot stuff!" I gave a small wave and a wink to Vegeta who was glaring at me.

"Idiot fox!" I heard his muffled yell before the ship took off. No longer able to hold myself up I collapsed on the ground and watched as Krillin walked over to Gohan, who was still laying naked where he had fallen onto Vegeta.

"You ok, Gohan?" He asked turning the boy over. He picked him up and said, "It's all over now."

"Well I guess my work here is done!" A voice called out causing me to snap my eyes open and growl. Standing I stalked over to the fat ass and growled louder. He looked up to me before screaming in fear and running after Krillin. "Wait up badly don't leave me here!" He then tripped over a rock and landed flat on his face and knocking himself out.

I didn't even bother to look at him as I passed walking over to Goku with Krillin and Gohan. "Thanks Krillin," Goku said. "I know that wasn't easy for you."

"It really wasn't especially with Akuma standing in the way." Krillin said glaring as I walked over.

I was so weak that I couldn't even keep my ears and tails hidden. Dropping down next to Goku I said quietly, "I didn't have a choice." When I didn't get an answer I continued, "I'm bound to him by a treaty signed between Kitsunes and Saiyans. I would be going against Kitsune law to not help him." Looking up at Krillin I softly asked, "Do you know what the penalty would be for breaking such a law?" He just looked at me with wide eyes. "Public execution," I answered angrily. "You get taken to the middle of the Kitsune realm and all the Kitsunes come to watch as all of your tail are cut off one by one and when a Kitsune no longer has it's tail it dies a slow painful death, in front of everybody." Cutting my eyes back and Krillin I said, "So forgive me for obeying a treaty I never wanted to have signed." I then waited for Krillin to say something but again he was quiet. "I not only helped him but you as well." He nodded and continued to listen. "I'm a Kitsune finding loopholes is what i do and I'll use them to your advantage."

"Sorry Akuma," Krillin said looking ashamed.

Laughing I weakly waving him off and said, "Don't be... it's normal not to trust Kitsunes."

Krillin nodded and sat down himself. Suddenly we heard a ship coming towards us. "He's coming back?" Krillin asked shocked and confused.

"That's not a pod," I said sitting up with a wince and shaking my head.

When it got closer I saw Roshi hanging out of the window and waving. We all smiled and laughed in relief until we heard... "GOHAN!" Suddenly Chichi jumped from the ship and bee lined to Krillin and Gohan. Jumping over Goku she tackled Krillin to the ground and snatched Gohan from him. Sobbing she cried out, "Gohan are you ok? It's alright mommy's here! Come on Gohan wake up!"

I tried to stop Krillin as he walked over to Chichi but he paid me no mind, "Don't worry Gohan will be just fine." He pointed over to where Goku was and said, "Goku's the one who's really hurt. He'll live but he's in pretty bad shape." Chichi paid no mind and continued to coddle Gohan. Not that I blamed her. I had a son myself and would still do the same thing. He wouldn't appreciate that though being twenty five and all. I couldn't help the sad smile that came over me. I hadn't seen him in about five years.

Bulma and Roshi walked over to where I was with Goku. "Talk to me Goku. Are you ok?" Bulma asked leaning over him.

"Looks like they really did a number on you," Roshi muttered.

Goku smiled and said, "It's not so bad but sorry... he got away."

"Well done," Korin said walking over. "Not just anyone can run off a Saiyan warrior."

"Korin is that you?" Goku asked not able to look around and see him. "Hey."

Krillin walked over as well. "He's right you wouldn't believe how strong that guy was. The five of us were lucky to survive... I just wish it was the same for everybody else..."

Seeing this was getting emotional I decided that now would be a good time to move. I walked a little ways a head and dropped to the ground completely dropping my human form. I didn't have enough energy to keep it up. I opened an eye when I heard someone step in front of me. Looking up I recognized Krillin. "We're, uh, we're going to pick up the bodies and head to the hospital. Do you need help getting up?"

Smiling at him I shook my head. "I'm gonna heal the Kitsune way if you don't mind." Smiling and nodding his head Krillin began to walk away before I called him back, "Hey Krillin," Seeing I had his attention I continued, "I don't think Earth is the only planet that has dragon balls." He stared at me in shock. "Think of it. If Kami created the dragon balls then other Nameks must have made more dragon balls on their home planet." I saw the hopeful look in his eye and quickly threw in, "That's just a theory though! Nothing is set in stone."

Still smiling Krillin smiled and said, "It's a theory I'm willing to try and prove!" He went to walk away but stopped and turned back to me. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah, I have a feeling this is an emotional moment I don't need to be a part of," I gave one last smile before standing. "Let me know if you figure anything out!"

I started to walk away but stopped when Krillin called out, "How do I do that?"

"Just reach out to my energy and think," I began to limp away. "See ya."

"Bye!" he called out just as I jumped away and out of sight.

* * *

**Alpha: Alright! I hope you liked it!**

**Tye: Please leave her a review with constructive criticism. I know the story ain't perfect.**

**Alpha: Oh, screw you asshole!**

**Tye: No thanks.**

**Alpha: Pictures of Akuma are up on my profile! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha: Hello my lovely reviewers. I love you all so much! As for you who read and don't review or just add this story to favorite/alerts... yeah not so much. **

**Tye: Don't mind her shes just pmsing.**

**Alpha: fuck you bitch. And it takes like two seconds to leave a review! If you have the time to read the chapter you have the time to leave a review. You could flame the damn thing and it would be helpful to me as a writer because others can see faults in my work that I myself won't. **

**Tye: Go away for the love of god! Seriously? Do you have to be so annoying all the damn time?**

**Alpha: … -thinks- yeah, I guess I do. Now to all the lovelies...**

_NekoKlair72: I love that you love it ;P! Humor is kind of a definat when it comes to me. I hope the update was soon enough for you!_

_QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi: Here's an update for you love! And please oh please give me another fabulous review. You'll earn a cookie!_

_And a giant thanks to LPphreek for betaing my story! I appreciate it so much! Cookie for you as well... and possibly a cupcake!_

* * *

I looked up at the blue sky and sighed as a cool breeze blew over my sweating body. It had been tiring training in the Kitsune Realm. Three and a half months of training in a week is an amazing deal. Pausing for a moment, I went to push myself up only to flop back down when the strain on my arms was too much. That fight with Vegeta had definitely knocked me down a few pegs. I thought I had been kick-ass, but now I just felt weak. My leg and ribs healed up perfectly, and now I was ready for a rematch but also just to be near the arrogant Saiyan. My Kitsune blood had me literally craving to see the man.

Growling to myself, I pushed myself up and made a portal back to the human world. Not having the strength to jump through the portal, I stood for a moment before literally flopping into the thing and landing on my face on the concrete of the cemetery a few blocks away from the hospital where, most likely, everyone was at this moment. I heard someone clear their throat above me and peered up to see who it was: an elderly couple staring down at me with raised eyebrows. We looked at each other for a moment in silence. "Don't mind me," I chirped, waving a hand dismissively, "I just tripped." They slowly backed away before turning and waddling away as quickly as they could. With a sigh I muttered sarcastically to myself, "Nothing better than looking like a moron and scaring the crap out of old people."

Finally getting up off the ground, I turned out of the cemetery and trekked down the street towards the hospital. I hadn't heard from Krillin, so I assumed that everything was alright. I was sure I would have heard from him saying that someone died or something. I hadn't walked more than a block before I began hearing someone calling my name. "Hey, Akuma!" Turning around, I sweat-dropped when I noticed it was Bulma bulldozing through random citizens on the sidewalk, waving her arms like a madwoman. Half of me wanted to run back to her; the other half wanted to run away screaming, claiming I didn't know the woman.

"Hey, Bulma!" I called back, waving to my blue-haired friend. When she was next to me, I stated, "I was just coming to see you guys." I waited a moment as she bent over to catch her breath.

Finally able to breathe normally again, she straightened and smiled. "Yeah, good thing," she replied, starting to walk. I followed her example, having to take quick steps to keep up with her longer strides. "We found a ship to take us to Namek."

"Really? Namek?" I asked, intrigued. "So you guys think there could be dragon balls there, too?"

Bulma nodded her head in confirmation. "Yeah. We're going on the ship Kami came to Earth in as a child." Well, that was something I didn't know about. Is the ship even going to work? Seems a little too old for space travel.

Looking up at her I asked, "Who is we?" There's no way Goku was better already.

"Gohan, Krillin, and me," she answered with a small smile. "Goku is still too injured to even move!" Bulma paused and turned to me with a big smile. It unsettled me, truthfully. With Bulma I could never quite tell if what she was thinking would turn out well for myself. Usually, more often than not, it was more of an advantage for herself than anyone else. "You should come with us!"

"Yeah, sure," I answered, not positive how to respond to the sudden offer. "Not that you would need me there. Namek is a peaceful planet." Truthfully I was hoping to find Vegeta. Having the others with me would just make things more complicated. But hey, a free ride is a free ride. No need to complain.

"True," Bulma agreed, "but if you go then I won't be the only girl!"

With a sweat drop I asked, "When do we leave?"

"Four days!"

I almost tripped on my face when she said that. "That's not exactly a lot of notice..."

She waved her hand dismissively in my face and stated, "You'll get over it." She grabbed me by the hand and began to drag me in the opposite direction we were going. "C'mon. You can stay with me 'til then."

"Whoa! Bulma!" I cried up, trying to get my footing so my face wouldn't be dragged along the sidewalk by the blue-haired woman in front of me.

"No need to thank me," she chirped back, not bothering to slow down.

"I wasn't going to!" I snapped back, finally getting my footing and keeping up with her with ease despite her longer legs and wider strides. Being a Kitsune, my speed was impeccable. Especially from all the training I had been doing.

Bulma turned her head over her shoulder and growled, "Don't be rude! After all, I am letting you stay in my house."

"I didn't ask to stay in your house!"

"Just shut up and be grateful!"

"Damnit!" I shouted when she made a sharp turn and dragged me with her. What the hell does she need the guys to go with her to Namek for? She could take down all the enemies by herself if they piss her off enough.

* * *

/Bulma's House/

"You can stay in here!" Bulma sang out, throwing open the door to a room and pushing me inside. I looked around in shock. This wasn't a room. It was a house! I didn't stay around in the human realm, often but when I did it was usually at Goku's house, which is way smaller than Bulma's mansion. The room was gigantic with a king sized bed, two dressers, and two doors that probably led to the closet and bathroom.

Turning around the room a few times I breathed out, "Wow, nice place."

"Thanks!" Bulma giggled. She thought it was immensely cute at how I knew practically nothing about the human realm. I almost always stayed in the Kitsune realm. It wasn't until last year that I actually went into the city. Now I was trying to figure out all the small things; like cars. They scared the hell out of me. Yes, I rode in spaceships, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to trust a car. They aren't reinforced like the spaceships are with seven inches of steel. Plus they didn't have autopilot and I suck at trying to drive anything. Pointing to the door across the room from the one leading to the hall she said, "The shower's through that door over there. You can borrow some clothes if you want … though they might be a little long on you." With that she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I stared at the door for a moment listening to Bulma's voice through the door. "I'll be back with some clothes and scissors in a little bit!"

It took about twenty minutes for me to figure out how the shower worked before I got in, and once I got in I did not want to get out. The warm spray of water definitely beat the freezing water of a river. Not only that, but Bulma had this stuff you put in your hair that made it smell delicious! Kitsunes usually use a herb mixture, but this was amazing! The Saiyans used something like this on their planet, but I stuck to the herb mixture. I'm not one for change. The water had started to turn cold, so I got out. Walking straight into the bedroom, I was met with a pair of jean shorts hitting me in the face.

"Try them on," Bulma commanded, not bothered by the fact I was just standing there naked. I caught the shirt she threw me and put it on along with the shorts. The shirt was a black v-neck t-shirt and the shorts were cut so that they ended just under my ass and were almost completely covered by the shirt. Bulma scratched the back of her head and laughed, embarrassed. "Oops, I guess I cut them a little too short."

After looking myself over, I turned to Bulma and smiled. "No, I like 'em," I assured her. She laughed and wondered how she didn't realize that I would like them. I am a Kitsune after all. I loved walking around in skimpy outfits and being sexual and flirtatious. Holding up my white hakama pants and black tube top I asked, "So where can I wash my clothes?" I kept my white gloves and tetsugin with me and had already pulled them back on. Seeing as I didn't wear shoes, there was no problem about what to do with anything that had to do with feet.

"This way," she said, standing up from the bed and walking out of the room. I ran over to the dresser and grabbed a hair tie before following after Bulma. I tied my hair back so it wouldn't soak my shirt. When it's up it actually only comes to my mid-back. The bangs still fell around my face and in my eyes. It got annoying at points, especially during a fight when I try to see where the opponent is and a strand stabs me in the eye. I followed Bulma down multiple hallways and tried to memorize each way so I wouldn't get lost.

The room with the clothes washer was across the hall from a door that led to a small balcony overlooking more of Capsule Corp. "Why is there a shower in here?" I asked, wondering why there is a shower where everyone washes their clothes. I understood a family being close, but even Kitsunes gave each other privacy to bathe.

Bulma turned and blinked at me for a second before understanding my question. "Oh! Because the stairs lead up to the outside balcony over there, " she answered, pointing across the hall to the door leading up the balcony, "people can just go up them and come in here to shower instead of tracking mud and dirt all over the house." I nodded my head, understanding now, and decided to check out the clothes washer. I took in everything Bulma did so that I could repeat the process if needed, though I did jump back in fright when she pushed a button and the thing came to life, screeching and shaking. Instead of getting in a fight position like me, Bulma just laughed and patted the thing before walking out onto the balcony. I followed behind, but not before sending a fiery glare at the clothes washer and backing out of the room slowly, keeping a sharp eye on the large, shaking, white machine.

Standing at the edge and leaning against the railing, I took in the sight of the garden around the compound. "Nice place," I muttered to Bulma, looking out over the miles of green grass and flowers. It was beautiful. The green grass and multi-colored flowers looked nice against the white metal of the buildings that made up Capsule Corp. "The gardens are lovely," I complimented, still entranced by the beauty. I loved lying out in the grass and watching the clouds. It gave me time to think or just relax, not having to worry about anything in the world.

"Yeah," Bulma sighed wistfully, leaning on the rail herself, holding her chin in the palm of her hand, "It's nice to see the nature of the world after being cooped up in a machinery lab all day staring at a computer screen or the anatomy of whatever technology I'm working on at the time." I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the thought of being cooped up in a place like that. Kitsunes hate being held captive or kept in confinement. We actually die after a few months, maybe a year for the strong-willed ones. That's another reason I was reluctant to go with them to Namek. From what Bulma told me, it would take at least three months to get there. It would be the death of me. Luckily Bulma's installing a weight room so I can work out and Krillin, Gohan, and I could spar with each other. Hopefully all my training won't go to waste and the muscle won't turn to flab during the trip.

Suddenly I spotted something in one of the clearings and pointed. "Is that our ship?" She cocked her head in the direction I was pointing and nodded. "Cool. Let's go check it out!" I breathed out quickly, hopping up onto the railing and balancing on the balls of my feet in a crouching position. Bulma started as if to pull me off the railing but stopped when she noticed I had complete balance.

Glaring at me she bit out, "It's not fair that you can do that."

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Have perfect balance and fight and have big boobs even though you're so small," she clarified, crossing her arms and pouting. I frowned. It wasn't as if I just got all of that, and it wasn't as if I liked having it all either.

Looking over at Bulma I replied, "Truthfully, I hate my boobs most of the time, they get in the way in battle. That and it's impossible to find a shirt in my size that isn't too long and won't suffocate me. Kitsune females all have bodies this way, and honestly mine isn't as good as most others. The balance is natural with Kitsunes. We wouldn't be able to survive in our terrain if we didn't have it. As for the fighting: I grew up with my brother raising me and he taught me how to fight and it was a necessity since he wouldn't be around to save me all the time if another Kitsune came along and decided that I would be a good time or I wasn't worthy to live near their territory." I smiled at her, rubbing the back of my neck. "Of course now I do it out of fun more than anything. Sorry if it upsets you."

"Nah," she said, waving her hand dismissively, "Just a passing thought. I really don't want to run around with the guys getting blood and dirt all over my clothes. I'd rather stay at the sidelines and watch anyhow." I shared a small chuckle with her before standing up on the railing and holding out my hand to her. "What?" she asked, confused, raising an eyebrow and leaning away. She had a thought of what I was planning to do and she didn't like it. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her hand, lifted her onto the railing, and wrapped an arm around her waist tightly. "What the hell are you doing?" she shouted, trying to get away from me, but I had already ignored her and crouched to jump. "Don't you da- Ahhh!" She screeched in my sensitive ear as I took off into the air and sailed over the garden to the section that Kami's ship was kept in.

I landed easily and let Bulma go, making sure to catch her so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. She sent an annoyed glare my way, but I took no notice, too busy walking around the spaceship and investigating where the damn door was at. It had been almost half a century since the last time I was on a spaceship, and I was sure Bulma had altered this one in some confusing as hell kind of way. That or the Namekians had built the thing in some confusing as hell way. "So..." I started, stepping in between the ship and Bulma, "How does it open?"

"Piccolo," she stated calmly. I wrinkled my brow at her in confusion before a loud hissing noise sounded from behind me. Quickly I jumped back in a fighting position and growled at the door lowering from the bottom of the ship. Bulma laughed at me for a second before walking to the lowered platform and giggling out, "Calm down. It's the password to get in the ship."

I paused for a second. "I knew that," I stated coolly, straightening up and following my blue-haired friend up onto the platform. She stated green bean's name again, causing the platform to rise back up to the ship. Startled, I yelped and flopped to the floor, digging my nails into the floor. Bulma busted out laughing at me again but I didn't care. I preferred traveling by portal, but unfortunately they only connected the Kitsune realm and the human realm, meaning Earth. I couldn't go to another planet like that.

* * *

/That Night/

I was lying on the bed in the room Bulma was letting me stay in, spread out. The bed was soft and sunk in around me nicely. Bulma walked over with her glass of wine and sat next to me in her pajamas. The top was a pink t-shirt and the bottoms were pink and purple plaid shorts. Spreading out next to me, she sighed before turning her head towards mine and asking, "What's it like being a Kitsune and walking around the city here?"

Opening an eye, I stared at her with a cyan eye before replying, "It's odd in a way." Lifting my head, I tilted it to the right in thought and lifted my ears in recollection. "I see all these people and think how weird it is that they can all laugh and enjoy each other's company despite the differences." It was true. It was uncomfortable to hang out with the diverse group that I hung out with now.

"Can you not do that?" Bulma asked in confusion, taking a sip of her wine and running a hand through her hair. She had known me for years but had never really had the chance to talk.

I shook my head and answered, "No. In the Kitsune realm we're separated by group, by group, by group. That's why I left when I was young. Free spirit had come in and I left with my brother to Planet Vegeta." That had been an interesting trip: a bunch of full grown male Kitsunes stuck on a ship with just a young kit as the only female on the damned thing. Nobody touched me because of my brother, but I learned a lot of things that most don't learn about until their adolescent years.

"The Saiyan Planet?" She choked out, having inhaled some of her alcohol when I mentioned where it was exactly I had gone.

"Yes. It was nice," I answered with a small smile that couldn't stay on my lips, "...until the planet was destroyed, that is."

"What was your life there like?" Bulma asked curiously.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. Why she would find my early years in life entertaining I didn't know but decided to tell her anyway. "I was very young when we had first arrived at Planet Vegeta..."

* * *

/Flashback/

I got off the ship and looked around in awe at the new planet. It looked just like the Kitsune realm except that instead of small villages there were tall buildings made into a giant city. A tall figure walked up behind me and smirked. His forest green eyes shone in amusement and his dark red hair hung shaggily around his face. Crossing his tan arms over his chest he observed, "You seem impressed."

I turned and glared at my older brother, Kyo, and snapped, "Well at least I don't look like an unappreciative asshole!" He blinked down at me in shock before a giant, fang-filled grin broke out across his face. My eyes widened in fright when I realized what was about to happen and jumped over to the side, but Kyo caught me before I could get away and held me back tight against his front with an arm around my waist and one around my neck.

He let out his loud bark-like laugh and began to dig his knuckles in the top of my head. "Who taught you such bad language?" He teased as I continued to try and break out of his grasp.

"Get the hell offa me!"

* * *

/End Flashback/

Bulma giggled, done with her wine, and pushed herself up on her elbows and then fell back down, the wine and the shaking of her body working against her.

"Your brother sounds sweet," she said, and I nodded my head in confirmation. "What happened next?"

* * *

/Flashback/

I was an adolescent now, about thirty-two in human years. Planet Vegeta had become my home. I lived on the outskirts of the city with Kyo, who was now commander of the palace guards and my self-defense teacher. He was a good teacher, but I wasn't a natural like he was at my age. I had to practice and study a lot to keep the above-average pace I was learning at. I could probably learn faster if I didn't have to practice by myself while Kyo was at the palace protecting the royals. I was actually practicing a move at the moment in a clearing in the woods near my house. Thrusting an arm out in front of my body, palm open, I shouted, "Aku Kage!" shooting a blast of black chi out of my hand and burning a few trees but not doing any real damage like it was supposed to. "Damnit," I hissed, dropping my arm tired from having done this for most of the day. "I'm never gonna get this down!"

This is why I relied on my speed. Chi work was my downfall. I could use it every so often well, but mostly it would do like it just did with the trees: wide scale but no real damage. "You're doing it wrong," A deep voice called out from behind me. Quickly I turned on my heels and crouched to my fighting position. When I noticed the voice belonged to a male Saiyan, I glared and a growl made its way from my throat. I wasn't a fan of the Saiyan race, not one bit. They all walked around with their cocky attitudes and mightier-than-thou complexes. It made me just want to punch them all in the face, like I was very tempted to do with this one in front of me.

Standing and crossing my arms, I bristled the fur of my tail in annoyance and growled, "I don't recall asking for your opinion." I hoped that my hostile attitude would make him leave. Unfortunately it didn't.

"Ah." He smirked and walked closer. "That's because you didn't." He took a stance similar to the one I had previously been in, only his legs were closer together and he wasn't as crouched. "Here." He thrust his hand forward and shot a giant blast of blue chi into the forest and destroyed a vast chunk of trees. "Do it like that."

Annoyed, I glowered at the man, twitching my tail and stated," I can't." When he looked at me confused, I overly waved my tail to get my point across. "It would throw everything off balance." Now I wasn't only annoyed with the man, I was frustrated. He obviously was just looking to show off his skills. The idiot didn't even take in details, a kit could probably beat him in a fight. I knew I was over exaggerating, but the guy seriously pissed me off with his high and mighty attitude.

"So you're a Kitsune?" he asked with a smirk, not expecting a reply. I just snorted rudely and rolled my eyes, leaning all my weight on one leg. "Y'know..." he started, beginning to walk towards me. My body tensed, ready to bolt if he tried anything. "I've always wanted to fight a Kitsune."

I gave him a bright, sarcastic smile and asked, "Oh really?" When he nodded I dropped the smile completely and drawled, "Good for you. Go find one bored enough with their life to spar with you." That said, I turned from him and finished my training, not even bothering to respond when he said his name was Raiden.

* * *

/End Flashback/

"Ouch!" Bulma shouted through her laughter. Grinning down at me, she winked and stated, "You were so mean to him!" Her amusement at my life made me smirk, showing off my sharp canines. She continued to repaint my nails. Instead of orange I had decided on a blue that matched my eyes. Bulma does a way better job with nails than I do. When I did them they usually ended up with bubbles and it would get on my face and in my hair. Yeah, that's another reason why Piccolo didn't let me paint him pretty pictures.

Changing hands I replied, "Yes, well, when you're raised around rowdy male soldiers their attitudes tend to rub off on you." It was true. I was more masculine than most women, having never been raised around a motherly figure. That's why I got along with the guys so well. I actually surprised myself at how well I got along with Bulma. I supposed it was her strong 'I'll do what I want and you'll like it' attitude that allowed the two of us to click.

"So when did you realize you liked him?" That question made me smile full on. It wasn't the picture perfect 'she looked in his eyes and knew he was the one' moment that you read about in romance novels. No, it was just an 'oh he's not a total dickhead' moment. I got that epiphany three years after meeting Raiden.

* * *

/Flashback/

I smiled and took a deep breath of air. This small clearing in the forest was my favorite place to go. It was far enough away from the city that I couldn't hear all of the goings-on but close enough that I wouldn't tire myself out on the trek there and back. "I knew I would find you here," a familiar deep voice sounded, causing me to clench my eyes shut in annoyance and grind my teeth.

Not bothering to open my eyes, I drawled out sarcastically, "Well, I would hope this would be the first place you would look." I turned my head to glare at Raiden. "Considering you follow me here every day at this time." That said, I closed my eyes again and turned my head back towards the sun.

Raiden smirked and walked forward to where I was lying. "Except last week when it was raining so you went to the bar with your brother instead."

"Stalker!" I snarled out, snapping my eyes open and glaring at the Saiyan. I was used to him following me around, but following my brother was off limits. Even if he was just following me and Kyo happened to be there.

He gave me a charming smile and sat next to me. "Only for you, Akuma."

Not sure how to respond to such a forward advance from the Saiyan, I retaliated with rude hostility. "I don't recall asking you to sit there."

"Ah," he said closing his eyes and leaning back facing the sun, "that's because you didn't." I could feel a small smile coming onto my face, so I turned my head away and continued to bask in the sunlight with my stalker.

* * *

/End Flashback/

Bulma giggled from her new spot on her stomach, feet in the air. "Wow!" she exclaimed, looking at me in my spot floating in the air on my back, hands clasped behind my head in relaxation. "He's such a charmer!"

"Oh yeah," I agreed with a nod. "He charmed his way right into a family."

* * *

/Flashback/

"Damnit, Raiden!" Kyo shouted, trying to pull his two-year-old nephew off his head and disentangle his hands from his hair, "Control your son!" Kyo was not the fatherly type. Hell, he could barely put up with me. He tried to pull the half Saiyan off once more, only to trip and fall backwards on the floor. He groaned in pain with Killian laughing happily from atop his stomach.

"I would," Raiden barked out with a laugh, walking into the room, "but he has his mother's spirit."

"Damn straight he does," I said, walking into the room and grabbing my son who instantly relaxed at my touch. Killian was a mama's boy through and through. He mostly resembled his father; black hair, pale skin, and a normal height, lucky thing. He really wouldn't like to be 5'1" like myself. Everything else resembled me though; his eyes, slim build, and of course his Kitsune tail and ears.

Kyo sat up and rubbed his aching head. "How do you do that, and will you teach me?"

"Sorry, you need a vagina for it to work," I replied, making sure to pinch Killian every time he tugged too hard as he played with my hair. It let him know that he shouldn't pull. Of course I had to retrain him every time because Kyo had no clue how to handle the kid.

"Oh, then he should still be able to do it," Raiden stated, leaning against the wall and smiling in good humor.

Glaring at his brother-in-law, Kyo shouted, "Fuck you!"

"Don't say that in front of Killian!" I snapped with a growl.

"Why the hell not?" Kyo asked, confused.

"Fuck!" Killian squealed out in excitement at learning a new word.

Kyo sweat-dropped and muttered to himself, "Well, I'll be damned."

* * *

/End Flashback/

"Aw!" Bulma squealed before sighing. She looked up at me and smiled. "Sounds like you had the perfect life."

I tensed and stared at the ceiling sadly. All the nostalgia had suddenly hit me like a punch from Piccolo to the stomach. Reminiscing about the good times in the past had made me so happy, but with good memories come bad. "It was," I replied softly, thinking of how much I missed my family and my mate. He had died when the planet was destroyed along with my brother, Kyo.

Sensing my sudden change in mood Bulma sobered and decided to ask, "So what happened to Planet Vegeta?" Not the best subject to talk about, but she figured it would be good for me to talk about it. She read in a magazine that keeping your feelings bottled up isn't good for you. Bulma always said what she was feeling and it usually worked for her so why wouldn't it work for me?

I paused before answering, "I'm not entirely sure." But I had a theory. "Rumors said that it was hit by a meteor, but I highly doubt that a planet like that would be destroyed by something so stupid as a meteor. The Saiyans were a highly intelligent race and could have destroyed the meteor in space as soon as they were aware it was there." Shaking my head I stated firmly, "No. Planet Vegeta was attacked and destroyed. By who, I don't know for sure, but my theory is highly likely."

"How did you survive?" Bulma asked, more intrigued with the story.

I sighed heavily and placed myself back on the bed, still staring at the ceiling. "Killian and I came here to Earth a few days before the destruction. Killian was seven then." I sighed and drawled softly, "Now he's off living on his own terms. I haven't seen him in a few years. But I do hear from him every so often. Last he told me he's running around doing freelance work." I missed my son, but it would be incredibly un-Kitsune-like for him to have stayed with me. Normally Kitsune families stayed together until the kits were old enough to take care of themselves and then they run off. Unless they live in a clan, that is. I hated living in clans. There were too many rules and limitations. I followed the main Kitsune law, but living with all the clan's rules on top of that was just pushing it!

Bulma gave me a soft smile and consoled, "Sounds like he really did take after his mother."

"Can't say that's a good thing," I replied with a bitter chuckle. "It just made him all the more defiant."

"I wouldn't doubt it," she teased back and the two of us shared a small laugh before she yawned and stood from the bed. Stretching, she turned to me and said, "Hey, tomorrow meet me at the ship so I can show you this training thing my dad has been working on. I know you would like it." Sighing and slumping, she added, "You and the guys seem to do that training crap way too often."

I thought about it for a few seconds. If I continued training for the next couple of days I could get even stronger. That could be needed when traveling with Vegeta. He's sure to have made some enemies and they wouldn't save me just 'cause I looked good. "Show me," I demanded, jumping up off the bed and walking out the door without waiting for Bulma to hurry up. Standing where I left her, Bulma growled as her eye twitched. Just when she thought she could have some normal conversation I turn into one of the guys! Always training and acting like an idiot! Couldn't someone just sit and talk with her about normal life?

Once Bulma finally caught up with me she directed me in the opposite direction. "Why do you want to train now anyway?" Bulma questioned, crossing her arms. She had enjoyed the girl talk and now I was gonna lock myself up in the training room for the rest of the time on Earth. "Weren't you just talking about how much your body ached from all the training you did in the Kitsune realm?"

"I can rest on the way to Namek. Training is crucial before leaving," was all I said before bursting through the door to the training room. Bulma just stared me down and sighed as I walked over to check out the giant machine in the middle of the room.

"Well," She drawled unenthusiastically, "Here it is, a gravity projector . I got the idea of it from Goku telling me about King Kai's 10 times gravity and dad and I built it." The room was wide open with the small gravity inducer in the middle. Why I wanted to come to this dank old training room so eagerly Bulma would never know. The taller woman crossed her arms in annoyance, realizing that her girl time was now cut short. She knew I trained like the boys sometimes, but really? Did I have to get her hopes up like that? 'Oh well,' Bulma thought to herself with a mental sigh, ' Maybe I can finish helping dad with the ship and get the Namekian translator installed.' Bulma blinked in shock when she turned to talk with me only to stare at an empty space.

I had wandered over to the gravity projector to try and figure out how the hell to get the damned thing started. There must have been at least thirty different buttons on that thing! Reaching out, I went to press one of the buttons I thought would start the thing, only to pause nervously in afterthought. There were twenty buttons that could start this thing! 'There's no way all these things are needed!' I screamed in my head, annoyed with the machine already. 'They have to be for decorative purposes or at least just to piss people like me off when they try to get the thing working!' Turning to Bulma with a giant sweat drop, I scratched the back of my head, feeling like an idiot. "Um, Bulma?" I asked, motioning to the controls. "I'm kind of technologically challenged... so could you...?"

Bulma looked at me in confusion for a moment before understanding what it was exactly that I was getting at. "Oh!" She walked over and began messing with the controls with ease. I couldn't even follow what was happening her hands were moving so fast. Finally pausing in all the button pushing, Bulma smiled at my completely confused face. "That was just to boot up the system to get it to run. Don't worry, you won't have to do any of it." I gave a giant sigh of relief and gave Bulma my full attention, not wanting to miss anything and possibly blow myself up. "You press this button to turn it on. You'll turn this knob to choose the gravity, it only goes up to seventy. Then you flip this switch and it will project the artificial gravity," Bulma explained, pointing to each named point on the control panel. With a yawn Bulma walked to the door. "I'm heading to bed. Don't train yourself so hard that you'll puke!" She called over her shoulder, walking out. "'Cause you'll be the one cleaning it up!" The door slammed, signaling that Bulma was done talking with me and ready to pass out.

"Goodnight, Bulma," I laughed, pulling my hair into a messy bun to keep most of it out of my face. "Thirty should be fine to start out on," I mused to myself, keeping the knob where it was and flipping the switch. "Gah!" I cried out, slamming to the ground face-first.

* * *

/3 days later/

Panting, I tried to push myself up off the training room floor in vain. I was so exhausted that I didn't even have the energy to bring myself up into a sitting position. Training non-stop for three days after a six hour break from training for months really took it out of me. I looked over at the control panel and smirked at the seventy. It felt like I was at normal gravity. Deciding that I probably needed to try and get adjusted to Earth's gravity again, I rolled over to the machine and lifted my leg into the air and flipped off the switch, too tired to try and stand to complete this task. Suddenly all the exhausted pain I felt was gone. I felt as if I just had a massage as all the pressure was lifted off of me.

Easily hopping up, I sighed and stretched, groaning when joints all over my body popped. I felt so relaxed... well, I did until Bulma started banging on the door. "Akuma! You turn off that gravity projector and come out here right now!" Relaxed feeling's gone. "Akuma, do you hear me?" Sighing, I slugged over to the door and opened it, having to move my head out of the way of Bulma's flying fist as she went to bang on the door again.

I went to glare at the taller woman only to pause and blink in surprise and confusion. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Bulma's face turned red in anger and frustration, seriously clashing with the bright yellow astronaut uniform she was wearing. "Just shut up and go get a shower! You stink!"

"Well at least I don't look like a pissed-on marshmallow," I shot back, walking past her with my nose in the air. I smirked when I heard her screech in anger and stomp her foot on the floor. As soon as I got in the shower I sat down and just let the hot water run over me. After a moment I lazily washed my hair and body, still sitting on the floor. I stood and turned off the water when Bulma once again started banging on the door. I jumped at the sudden noise, making me slip and fall to the floor. "Shit!"

"Uh... Akuma..." Bulma called out, hearing the noise. "You ok?"

"Peachy-fucking-keen." I bit out, pushing myself up off the floor and rubbing the nice bruise I'll have on my shoulder.

"Good. Now your clothes are laid out for you and I packed you a small bag like you wanted." As soon as I walked out the door I had to stop due to Bulma standing in my way.

"...You ok?" I asked Bulma at length, leaning away from the twitching taller woman. My tail swished slightly and my ears went back in apprehension.

Suddenly Bulma let out a squeal and grabbed onto my ears. "They are so cute!"

I tensed up and my eye twitched before I struggled to get away from her. "Gah! Bulma, stop!" My ears are an erogenous zone and I did not appreciate Bulma rubbing them!

"Aw! They're so fuzzy!"

"Get off me, woman!"

* * *

/Roshi's House/

Krillin and Roshi looked nervously between Bulma and me. I had to get a bit violent with Bulma to get her to get my ears left alone. I looked around and noticed that everyone had dressed up for the trip. I was in my black top and white hakama pants, white gloves there like always. Bulma was a pissed-on marshmallow. Krillin was wearing some white pants, a green and yellow jacket, and a red and white baseball cap. Growling, I glared at Roshi, who once again was trying to cop a feel. "Touch me again, old man, and you'll be missing an appendage." He paused, hand less than three inches from my ass, and quickly moved the hand to scratch the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

Krillin decided to try and break the tense moment. Looking over Kami's ship, he turned to the two annoyed females and asked, "Are you sure this thing can get us all the way to Namek?"

"Nope!" I chirped in a false happy tone.

Bulma, annoyed that everyone was doubting her and her dad's mechanical skills, sneered out, crossing her arms, "That's a pretty snazzy outfit, Krillin. Did you rob the kids department?"

"It's not like you can talk ,marshmallow," I muttered, turning my head away and scratching my cheek, acting as if I was completely innocent when she turned her angry gaze to me.

Growling, Bulma finally lost control of her temper with everyone's flippant attitudes, "It's freezing in space! You both should have taken your packing choices more seriously! I even cut my hair for this!"

"Well, Krillin's wearing a jacket and he's already bald," I offered with a shrug.

"Don't argue with me!"

"Don't start, Bulma," I warned, uncrossing my arms and clenching my fists at my side.

Snatching out, Bulma grabbed one of my ears and growled, "Too late!"

"Son of a bitch!" I cried out before punching the woman in the breast, causing her to cough and let go.

"That's a cheap shot," Bulma ground out.

"So was my ear," I shot back. Krillin and Roshi gave a sigh of relief when a red vehicle came into view and landed on the island. Immediately all tension disappeared when Gohan stepped out in a school boy's outfit with a hot pink canteen. "No!" I cried out, dropping to my knees dramatically and calling to the sky, "Why the mullet? Why?"

Krillin chuckled and agreed, "Yeah, Gohan. What's up with your hair? Did you lose a bet?" He ruffled Gohan's hair only to have Chichi smack his hand away and fix it again. The poor boy had the He-Man haircut.

Gohan kicked the ground dejectedly and replied, "No… Dad laughed the first time he saw me, too."

"Say what you want," Chichi deflected, finishing fixing her son's hair, "But I think he looks like a perfect little gentleman." Smiling happy at her work she chirped, "He's gonna make quite the impression."

"Uh, Chichi, the Namekians really won't care what he looks like," I muttered, remembering that both Piccolo and Kami are bald. Not only that but they have a completely different style in clothing than we do.

Glaring over at me she snapped, "Well I do!"

Confused, I continued to argue, "But you aren't even gonna see him..." Suddenly the woman burst into tears and held onto Gohan so tight he was turning blue. "Was it something I said?" I asked Krillin, raising an eyebrow.

"I think we should move over here," Krillin muttered, pushing me over next to the ship where Roshi was standing. Why he had to be surrounded by so many insane women he'll never know. Every five seconds they were getting pissed off at someone! It was ridiculous! Every female in the world could not be this weird. In fact he was sure the weirdest people in the world just happened to be in his circle of friends. With a mushroom sigh Krillin closed his eyes in an attempt to gain some patience. He had no idea how he and Gohan would survive this trip with both me and Bulma on that one ship together.

"We're counting on you," Roshi said seriously. I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously and kept a close eye on his hands to make sure he wouldn't try anything. Krillin nodded, equally serious. "If there are any dragon balls on Namek I know you'll find them."

Krillin clasped hands with Roshi and agreed, "Right."

Everyone gathered under the ship to say their goodbyes. Luckily I had gotten used to the door of the ship so I wouldn't spazz out and make myself look like an idiot every time we would get on and off the damn thing. Bulma stood closest to the door and snarled out, "Piccolo." Everyone aside from us looked confused until the bottom of the ship lowered itself to the ground so she, Gohan, Krillin, and I could climb on with our bags. Once we were ready Bulma gave the command again and we were on our way up to the ship to begin our journey. "Piccolo."

We all looked around the ship. Krillin and Gohan paused to admire everything while Bulma and I sat in the two front seats, bags already put away. "Whoa," Krillin commented, still standing on the entrance platform with Gohan. "This is kind of exciting, isn't it? Hey, Bulma!" He called out to the aggravated woman. "Where do you want us to put our bags and stuff?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that the two women of the ship were strapped in their seats and ready to take off for Namek.

"I don't care!" The blue-haired genius snapped, starting up the ship. "Just somewhere out of the way! And hurry up!"

"Hm, she sure is grouchy today," Krillin mused, not taking the incentive to get his ass in the seat and strap in. Unfortunately Gohan didn't either.

Bulma finished with the controls and I held on tightly to the seat. I was never one for space travel. Being kept confined is torture, but I could deal with that far better than the takeoff and landing of the ship. Moving without my body actually being in motion was an odd feeling that made me want to puke. "We launch in five seconds. Destination Namek," Bulma warned as the ships engines roared to life.

Krillin and Gohan shot to their seats and clung for dear life as the vessel began to shake violently. "Hold on a second!" Krillin cried out, terrified. "We're not ready to go!" He shouted at Bulma who had begun the countdown for launch. "We're still not ready yet! Could you at least wait until we've got our seat belts on?"

The ship shot into the air, sending one of the unsecured suitcases to bang against the back of my chair. "Oh shit!" I shouted when it banged open, sending clothes everywhere. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to find a happy place and attempted not to vomit.

When the ship finally stabilized Bulma set the ship on autopilot and stiffly stood. "You're free to move around now," she snapped, heading to the bathroom. "Things should run more smoothly now that we've left the atmosphere."

"Really? So soon?" Krillin asked, calming from his near death experience. "Hey, Bulma, where ya going?"

"If you really must know I'm changing my clothes!" she snapped, pushing the button to open the door with way more force than necessary.

Still not realizing the danger zone he was getting into Krillin asked, "Seriously? Like into pajamas?" The only response he got was Bulma slamming the door in his face. "Speaking of which," he mused, looking at his clothing that had spilled all over the floor from when his suitcase had hit the back of my chair, "I think I forgot to pack anything to sleep in."

"Sucks for you," I snorted out and began changing myself. As much as I loved my outfit, it really was for battle only. Not only that, but I had fallen in love with the shorts Bulma had made for me. The shirt was also nice. It wasn't as revealing as I typically liked, but I did enjoy that it covered my stomach and still allowed my girls to breathe.

"Gah!" Krillin cried out, quickly covering Gohan's eyes, "Akuma! Don't you have any modesty?" he asked in a lecturing tone. Seriously, he didn't think he could survive this trip. At least Bulma went in the bathroom to change! 'Gohan was only a child he didn't need to see a woman undressing. Especially one who apparently isn't aware of what underwear is,' Krillin thought to himself with a sweat drop and blush.

I just finished changing and happily replied, "Nope!" I didn't see the point in being modest or hiding my body. I had a nice body and it's not as if it's something they haven't seen before. Especially if they've spent more than five minutes with Roshi. Well, maybe Gohan is a little young, but at least now he won't make a total fool of himself when he finally gets a girlfriend.

Gohan pulled away and changed himself, continuing the previous conversation, "Pajamas were the first thing I packed." 'Along with a change of clothes,' he thought vehemently, pulling off the school boy outfit as quickly as he could. As much as Gohan loved his mom, he got immensely tired of having her basically keep him on a half foot leash. He wanted to live life and go on adventures like his dad did. Most importantly he wanted to help bring his friends back.

"Good to see you're finally taking off that fruity school boy outfit," I stated, sitting on the floor and lying on my back and clenching my eyes shut at the relaxing pain I felt when the vertebrae popped back to where they're supposed to be.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, wearing only an undershirt and boxers, "That was just to keep my mom happy until I could change into this." He pulled on a replica of Piccolo's outfit and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at how close he and green bean seemed to be. I got pretty protective of those I love and I really don't have that many loved ones. Piccolo was probably one of the closest people I hold to my heart and seeing Gohan, who had plenty of friends, be that caring towards the Namekian was a little off-putting.

Krillin smiled fondly at the young boy and asked, "You really have a lot of respect for Piccolo, don't you?" It was sweet that Gohan felt so strongly for the cold Namekian.

Gohan nodded with a small chuckle, "I do, almost as much as I do for my dad."

"Those are some funny lookin' pajamas," Krillin noted when Bulma walked back in wearing a yellow vest and skirt on top of black tights and a black turtleneck.

"They look uncomfortable," Gohan added, blinking and wondering why Bulma suddenly had a love for puffy yellow clothing.

Not one to pass up a chance for a smart ass comment, I sniggered, "And you still look like a pissed-on marshmallow."

Annoyed with all the negative reactions to her outfit, Bulma shouted, "These aren't my pajamas, you idiots!" Crossing her arms, she looked the rest of us over and grouched, "I was just tired of being the only one on this trip who was dressed appropriately for the mission at hand!" Out of nowhere she began to laugh in a way that immediately made me question her mental state.

"She's gone off the deep end," I loudly whispered to Krillin over Gohan's head, who gave a slight giggle.

Krillin gave me a blank side look and dead-panned, "Well, you do have that effect on people."

"Eh, it's a gift," I replied with a shrug, not at all bothered at the obvious insult Krillin sent my way. He wasn't my biggest fan and I truthfully wasn't his. He was a loyal friend and all, but I don't take well to those who don't like me. I could be cordial but don't expect me to kiss your ass if you don't want to be friends. Of course I can't really blame him for not loving me at this point. I did team up with and help a murderous Saiyan escape... and he most likely will be back and try to kill all my friends. 'Now that I think of it,' I thought to myself, 'I really want to try out that technique Kyo tried to teach me before Planet Vegeta was destroyed.' It would take a while to get down so I would have to start on it soon.

Gohan blinked at Bulma for a second before turning to me and asking, slightly worried, "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Hell if I know."

* * *

/Seven days later/

I continued trying to get some sleep from my spot lying on the floor in my Kitsune form. I had been training with the technique on my own since we took off and it seemed that the ability really drained my energy. The technique allowed me to feel out another's energy and see where they are and what they're doing. It's a pretty useless technique, but Kyo used it to keep an eye on me and I wanted to keep an eye on Vegeta. He had his ass handed to him and the last thing I wanted was for him to get killed on his way to be healed. I didn't like how much I already cared for the prince. It must just be the shock of having another Saiyan alive. It had broken my heart that the planet was destroyed. I tried not to let my hopes get up that there could be other survivors as well, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

So far every time I'd gotten a lock on Vegeta's energy it moved, leading me to believe that he was still traveling to where he needed to be. Getting frustrated with the damn technique I gave up for the time being and opened my eyes to look around. Bulma was reading in the only bed-like furniture on the ship while Gohan and Krillin sat across from each other, most likely training again. With a yawn Bulma dropped her magazine and sat up. "Could this trip be any more boring?" she asked me, seeing that I was up and actually responding to my surroundings.

"Possibly," I answered in a bored tone and put my head back down. I would have small naps every once in a while, but it wasn't enough to actually get rid of the permanent tiredness I was feeling. I had trained nonstop for over three months and I wanted desperately to catch up on sleep. I hoped that Bulma would read my body language and understand that I was tired and wanted to be unconscious at the moment.

"Ugh." Standing, Bulma grabbed a beer and continued with her frustrated monologue, "It's only day seven and we have like forever left." She took a few gulps and sighed in boredom. She really did hate having nothing to do. How she wished Yamcha was here to keep her company, 'But that's the whole point of this trip,' She reminded herself with a depressed sigh.

Still keeping my eyes shut and head down I replied, "I think you're exaggerating a bit." I knew I was being rude, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I just wanted her to shut up and let me sleep!

Glaring over at my furry form Bulma continued to herself, "In hindsight I really wish I had thought to install a hibernation chamber on this stupid junk heap." When I made no move to reply Bulma turned to Gohan and Krillin and asked, "You guys doin' the whole image training thing again?" When once again she got no reply she sighed to herself, muttering, "Whoopty doo for you."

It was silent for a moment before Gohan and Krillin suddenly opened their eyes, breathing heavily. I growled in annoyance that I wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. "Whoa," Krillin breathed out, leaning back on his hands and smiling at Gohan, "Nice job. You really are just like your old man. Between that and Piccolo's training, I bet there's no one you can't go head-to-head with."

Gohan smiled back and complimented, "Hey, you have a lot of cool techniques too. You almost had me there for a second." It really filled his heart with pride that he was doing so well and it was thanks to all his training with Piccolo. Goku would be so proud of him when they go back to Earth and all their friends will be alive again once they get all the Namekian dragon balls together. He had the small morbid curiosity of what it might feel like to die and then get brought back to life.

"I have a thought," Bulma interjected, glaring down at the two. She didn't like that she had been trying to talk to them only to get ignored while they talk about more training crap! Why couldn't she have at least one girl on this trip. 'Well there's Akuma but she's too much like the boys to really be considered a girl like me,' Bulma thought taking another sip from her can.

Finally accepting the fact that I wasn't getting to sleep, I opened my eyes and snarled, "Well, now I'm impressed all to hell."

"Shut up!" Bulma screeched at me before turning back to Gohan and Krillin. "If you two are so keen on mental imagery try this one on for size. You cleaning up the horrendous mess you've made of this ship before I result to opening the air lock."

Rolling my eyes, I had no choice but to once again burst Bulma's bubble. We had such an odd relationship. Really we got along much better than that, but I do believe that anyone could get hostile with their friend after being stuck in a room with them for too long. "Bulma, all of that is your mess."

"Oh yeah? Well you know what?"

"Not a clue. But please do enlighten me with your never-ending intelligence."

Getting red in the face from anger, Bulma clenched her fists at her side and sloshed her beer around, spilling some onto the floor. "I'm the captain of this ship. That means it's my prerogative! You all think you can just sit there sleeping and playing mind games while I do all the heavy lifting around here?"

"Heavy lifting?" Gohan asked, blinking in confusion.

Rolling my eyes at her delusions, I snorted, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah" Krillin agreed, "You just got done saying you were bored."

"Don't contradict me! If you won't respect me as your captain, then at least respect me for the rare and delicate flower that I am." She then stormed off with a yawn and sat in her captain's chair. "Busy flower."

Beginning to clean up, Krillin muttered to Gohan, annoyed with Bulma, "More like a flower who's been planted in her chair all day."

Seeing that it was quiet now, I sat down and tried to sleep but it wouldn't work. My mind was too busy. With an annoyed sigh I began to work on feeling out Vegeta's energy. It took a while, but I did finally lock onto to it and was pleasantly surprised when it was no longer moving around. A quick twinge of fear shot up my spine at the small chance that it could be because his ship was destroyed, but I pushed that thought away and focused more on Vegeta to try and get an image of where he was and what was going on.

The image was blurry, but I could see him in a tank of some sort of liquid. There were a few reptilian people walking around wearing the same kind of armor that he and Nappa had worn. Luckily, he had made it to one of the planets that was under Frieza's control. I never trusted Frieza because of the way he basically drove Planet Vegeta into the ground. I had a theory that he was behind the destruction of the planet, but there was no proof. The doctor walked over to the control panel for the tank Vegeta was in and pressed a few buttons, nodding when it showed that Vegeta's vitals were doing fine and that he would be perfectly revived.

"Hey," Bulma called out with a thoughtful expression on her face, breaking me from whatever connection I had to Vegeta's energy. I was thankful for her doing so because I had used a good deal of energy. I turned my attention to her along with Gohan and Krillin who were almost finished cleaning. I felt a little guilty that I didn't get up and help, but really I didn't care to be Bulma's maid, no matter what excuse she came up with.

"Yeah?" Krillin asked, tying up the trash bag he had in his hand and placing it on the ground next to his feet. Gohan but the last magazine on the bed and sat next to it, waiting to see what Bulma had to say.

Placing her chin on her fist, Bulma continued, still somewhat lost in thought, "So I've been kind of mullin' this over the past couple of days. That creepy Vegeta guy you all beat..." My ears perked up when she mentioned Vegeta. Suspicion moved its way through my body as I tried to think why he would be on her mind. "Where do you think he ran off to?" She finished asking, turning to look as Krillin for an answer.

He blinked in surprise before answering, "Eh, I don't know."

"It's just that, well, it's not like he could have gone home. The Saiyan world doesn't exist anymore." I paid more attention now to see where she was trying to go with this and why exactly she cared so much about where Vegeta was going. It was slightly annoying how much I seemed to be caring for a man I really didn't know. Damn Kitsune blood. I'm tired of this. I quit. I'm moving back to the Kitsune realm and staying there for the rest of eternity. It's normal there... not that I could fit in anywhere normal.

"That's true," Krillin responded. "Well, wherever he went, the guy took so much damage, he couldn't have gotten very far. That and I'd imagine he'd choose a place with the right technology to treat his injuries." And a part of him silently hoped that he wouldn't make it. As much as all of them could train once the others were brought back to life Vegeta could train to get stronger as well and probably bring back some much stronger friends.

"Hm," Bulma hummed, thoughts shooting through her never-tiring mind. "You remember what that weirdo that called himself Goku's brother said? You know their conquering essentially whatever planet that captures their fancy and selling it lock, stock, and barrel to the highest bidder? I just wonder if wherever Vegeta retreated to was one of their old renovation projects," she mused. She didn't really have a point or agenda to this conversation. She was just curious out of boredom and wanted something to talk about. Vegeta just seemed so complex.

Krillin seemed done with the conversation about the evil Saiyan and curtly replied, "Well, let's just hope that it's far enough away from Earth that if he ever decides to come back, we've got time to prepare. It took him so long to show up the first time. I'm sure it's gotta be."

Bulma nodded and murmured to herself, "Why Earth had to attract the attention of a guy like that I'll never know. Creepy."

They all lapsed back into a comfortable silence and I focused back on Vegeta, seemingly just in time.

* * *

The green reptilian doctor messed with a few controls of the tank Vegeta was in. "Yes," he mused out loud to himself. The light in the tank turned on and the liquid began to drain out. The door opened and Vegeta shook off the oxygen mask. "You've healed up quite nicely, sir, I dare say." Vegeta stood and stepped out of the tank causing one thought to shoot through my mind, 'Holy shit, he's naked!' The doctor stepped forward and continued, "Unfortunately, however, I was unable to regrow your tail."

"All in due time, doctor," he replied, flexing his arm to get the blood flowing back through the veins properly. Seeing that everything was working fine, he smirked and with a chuckle walked to the table where a fresh suit and armor were waiting for him. This was only a minor setback and soon he would have the dragon balls for himself. He had no need to worry about anything.

The doctor looked over Vegeta's old armor and inspected the giant cracks all throughout it. "Mighty as you are, Vegeta sir, it appears that someone has put you through your paces," he commented, picking up the armor to get a closer look. "Considering the shape this suit is in, it's a wonder you've returned to us intact! The mind boggles at the thought of such force. What it must have taken to leave a fine piece like this in tatters... Do I speak out of turn to suggest that Planet Earth was more than you bargained for?"

Vegeta tensed and pulled his white glove on with more force than necessary. Seeing this, the doctor stiffened with fright and waited silently for any repercussions that he might get for angering the severely short-tempered Saiyan. Vegeta chose to ignore the comment and asked, "Where's Lord Frieza?"

Sighing with relief that he wouldn't die today, the doctor answered, "He, uh, he departed not long ago."

"Grow tired of this planet already, has he?" Vegeta asked with a small amount of amusement.

"Yes, well, about that very thing," the doctor started, knowing well that he wouldn't like it. "Cui has asked for your help. He would like a word with you, sir, in the, uh, in the training room." It was well known among Frieza's men that Cui and Vegeta did not get along and the doctor desperately hoped that the messenger would not get shot.

"Ha! Is that a fact? Well you can tell that purple freak-show that the only word I have for him is no." With a dismissive wave of his hand Vegeta walked out of the room, ignoring the calls of the doctor behind him that he forgot his scouter. Not bothering to turn his head to look at the green reptile he stated, "Keep it. I have no use for it anymore." He continued to walk through the halls, seemingly just strolling out of boredom.

Suddenly a purple catfish-like alien stood in his way. "Yo, Vegeta," he greeted with a self-important smirk covering his face, "word is somebody we all know and love got his tail handed to him." The catfish chuckled before continuing to antagonize the Saiyan, "Raditz and Nappa did even worse I hear. Now who could possibly give the Saiyans such a hard time? Aren't you supposed to be invincible?"

Vegeta calmly walked past, snarling, "Back off, Cui. If I had intended to listen to such dribble I would have wrung it out of you myself." He didn't have time to deal with this purple idiotic fuck head. He'd dealt with enough idiocy to last him the next twenty years just from his time on Earth.

Cui clasped a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, effectively stopping the shorter man. "Hold on there. Frieza wasn't pleased with your little stunt, running off to Earth on your own without permission."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted turning his head over his shoulder to smirk proudly at Cui, "too bad he's not here to tell me that personally." He turned away and growled, "Now unhand me before I do something that will please him even less."

Cui shook for a moment and let go, knowing full well that Frieza wasn't there to save him nor anyone else that would be willing to go against the Saiyan. "Yes well, lucky for you Frieza's merciful," he said, trying to regain some dignity and control of the situation. "Your fluke has him feeling gracious. He's willing to let bygones be bygones on account of your find."

"What?" Vegeta balked, quickly turning and staring wide-eyed at the fish. There was no way Cui meant what Vegeta thought he meant!

"Why would he worry over a silly grudge when he has the prospect of eternal life in his reach?" Cui questioned rhetorically, puffing out his chest now that it seemed he had the upper hand in the conversation.

"Wha- you- Are you telling me that Frieza's heading for planet Namek?" He sputtered out,body tensing. If Frieza got those dragon balls he was screwed!

"Of course. Where else?" Cui antagonized. "Now don't tell me you wanted to keep the dragon balls all to yourself and not let the big man in on your secret. After all he's done for you. Should have thought that one through, 'cause he'll have plenty of time to find a suitable punishment for you once he's immortal."

Vegeta growled before running off down the hallway, shouting angrily, "No he won't!" On his way back to his pod he passed the doctor and paused for a moment. "Give me that!" He commanded, snatching the scouter and running off again. "Looks as if I'll need this absurd relic after all." He made it to the pods and jumped in, wasting no time in taking off towards Namek.

* * *

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily, and looked around at the others who were all asleep. "Well now, that's an interesting change in events," I muttered to myself, stretching out and closing my eyes again and drifting slowly off to sleep. "This trip to Namek won't be nearly as bland as I thought it would." I passed out, finally getting the sleep I desperately wanted. It was such a nice sleep too. I must have been out for days.

* * *

/Weeks later/

"Ha, I win, bitches!" I shouted, throwing down my three aces, a two of diamonds, and a jack of spades. Standing, I clenched my fist in front of my face. "Now! All of you shall bow down before my amazing bluffing abilities!" Laughing maniacally I missed the looks the others shared as they laid down their cards. "Wait. Why is no one bowing down!" I shouted, getting in Krillin's face. "I said bow before my awesomeness!"

Using his finger, Krillin pushed me away by my forehead. "Akuma, you didn't win."

"Lies!" Gohan held up his cards in both hands, showing the three, four, five, six, and seven of clubs. A straight flush. Bulma and Krillin didn't have anything. "Motherfucker!" I shouted, kicking my cards away from me and crossing my arms.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Get over it. It's just a stupid card game." She didn't understand how I could be so weird and hyper at times but completely normal at others. Shaking her head, Bulma stood and stretched before heading to the fridge and pulling out a sandwich. I noticed and popped up behind her, grabbing one for myself and startling the blue-haired woman, making her jump in surprise. "Akuma!" She scolded, annoyed that she'd asked multiple times for me not to sneak up behind her like that. But the thing was that I didn't mean to sneak up... I just do it. It's part of being a Kitsune. I went to retort only for the control panel to beep. Bulma blinked for a moment before walking over and looking at the screen. "Finally Namek!" She exclaimed happily.

"Is it really Namek this time?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck and feeling the nice little scratch I got from being slammed into the rocks by those freaky crustacean things. "'Cause I don't want a repeat of the whole illusion trip again... or to be attacked by a bunch of snot-nosed brats!" I didn't particularly like little kids. Gohan was cool 'cause he's not annoying and I'm like his cool aunt. Goku asked me to take care of Gohan if worse ever came to worse. Not that Chichi would ever let it get that bad. She refused to let her child be raised by 'someone more insane than the collective insane asylums of the world' as she so kindly put it when the whole situation was discussed.

Bulma pointed to the screen and affirmed, "No doubt about it! The computer confirms it as the certified birth place of Kami and Piccolo!"

I nodded slowly in understanding before asking, "…. so if the computer says whether or not the planet is really Namek, why did we land on the fake one?"

"Just shut up and buckle in!" Bulma shouted, a vein making its way up on her forehead. Did I really have to bring that up again. The guys and I had been messing with her about that the rest of the trip to the real Namek.

I gave a mock salute and jested, "Aye aye, captain!" This earned an amused eye roll from Bulma. Sitting down in my seat, I strapped in and prepared to possibly puke all the sandwich I had just inhaled.

"We got here right on schedule, didn't we?" Gohan asked, sitting in his own seat and waiting for us to start our descent.

"Pretty impressive spaceship, wouldn't you say?" Bulma asked, happy that her father did such an amazing job. She was so proud to be his daughter.

Krillin smiled and complimented, "It didn't fly itself. We had a good captain."

"Kiss ass," I hissed back at him but was pointedly ignored.

"Oh, please. You're just saying that because it's absolutely true!" Bulma preened. "Now buckle up so I can land this puppy! Initiate landing sequence for the first place you can find!" The ship suddenly came to a halt before shooting down towards the planet. I could practically feel all of my organs trying to climb up through my esophagus. When we finally stopped descending I had to sit still for a moment to wait out my nausea. Looking out the window, we all gasped in surprise. The planet looked so beautiful! Almost like the Kitsune realm. The terrain was grassy with a few plateaus. There didn't seem to be any large industrious cities around the area considering that I couldn't feel any immediate power levels.

Gohan, Krillin, and I jumped out of the ship and looked around, breathing the fresh air. It was amazing to finally be off that ship without having to worry about being killed. "Wow, this place is a lot like where Piccolo took me to train while Dad was off with King Kai," Gohan observed, looking at the green sky and blue grass.

"Yeah, same kind of spot where we fought Vegeta and Nappa for the first time," Krillin agreed.

Stretching my arms above my head, I took a wild guess at explaining why that was. "He was drawn to the landscape by instinct. Like a salmon jumping back up stream to where it was born without actually remembering it was born there."

Gohan looked down, upset, and mumbled, "I miss him."

Sighing, I put an arm over his shoulders in a sideways hug and muttered, "Yeah, I miss green bean too." We stood there in a comfortable silence for a moment.

Suddenly Bulma popped up behind us, ruining the moment by screaming, "Do you three geniuses share half a secant brain cell between you or something? For all you know this air could have been made up of rock poison!"

"Wow, ok, way to keep your cool," Krillin commented shakily.

"Oh ha, ha," She bit out, turning away and taking out the dragon radar. "Let's just focus on the task at hand, shall we?" She turned on the dragon radar and let out a triumphant laugh, "Eureka! Feast your eyes on that!" We all gathered around to see that four of the dragon balls were all together.

"Alright!" Gohan shouted excitedly while Krillin and Bulma danced together, elated at how easy this trip seemed to be. Suddenly I felt Gohan tense under my arm, and I did as well when I, too, felt the evil energy. "Uh, guys," Gohan called to the other two, "I think I …. I think I feel something."

Krillin stopped dancing and felt out with his energy, commenting, "Me too."

"There's so many of them," Gohan muttered.

"Yeah, and their power is nothing to sneeze at," Krillin commented, "In fact... It's way off the charts."

"Oh, come on you guys," Bulma said, obviously not worried. "Don't be scared. It's probably just the Namekians. I mean when you think of how powerful Kami and Piccolo were, is it any surprise that their home world would be full of people just as extraordinary?"

"But this power feels kind of evil, doesn't it?" Krillin asked, looking over to me. I nodded my head in confirmation, just now remembering that Frieza was here also looking for the dragon balls. I mentally berated myself for forgetting that vital piece of information. I thought about telling the others, but I couldn't just flat out say that I knew Frieza was here. They would get suspicious and think that I was somehow involved.

"I'm telling you it's fine," Bulma argued, exasperated.

Turning to the taller woman, I pointed out, "It's not like you know anything about feeling energies, Bulma."

Rolling her eyes, Bulma shot back, "Look, King Kai said the Namekians are peaceful by nature."

"So it would make sense that it's not their EVIL energy we're feeling."

Turning her back to me, Bulma ending the spirited debate with, "Let's just stay focused on what we came here to do and find the dragon balls."

"Yeah, it's gotta be the Namekians, right?" Krillin said laughing nervously.

"You're pathetic!" I growled at him, annoyed that he was completely forgoing the logic and agreeing with Bulma because he didn't want to accept the fact that there was someone dangerous on Namek. Suddenly, there was a noise from the sky. We all turned to see a space pod descending, and I knew exactly who was in it.

Bulma started shaking and squeaked, terrified, "We've got company!"

Krillin cried out, figuring out who it was as well, "That's a Saiyan spaceship!"

"We're totally doomed!" Bulma shouted in despair before looking over at where I was. "And Akuma's disappeared too!"

"What!" Gohan and Krillin balked, turning and seeing that I was gone. Krillin growled, knowing where I was headed. He clenched his fist in anger. He knew he couldn't put all his trust in me but he also knew that I would try and help them as much as I possibly could without being found out. 'Why can't anything ever be simple?' he grunted in his mind.

* * *

The Saiyan stomped out of the crater growling to himself. "Frieza, you rotten little freak. Don't think I'll let you cheat me. Not over this prize. I'm more than capable of taking his lackeys down, but I'll have to avoid a tumble with the big man himself, at least for now. I'll have to swallow my pride and go around collecting the dragon balls covertly." Placing the scouter on his head he turned it on and spat out, disgusted, "Ugh, using a scouter no less. And there they are. Ugh, great. He's brought Zarbon and Dodoria along for the ride."

"Yes, it's all incredibly annoying, isn't it?" I asked, alerting him of my presence.

He turned around quickly, holding up a fist ready to attack but paused when he saw me. "Hn, well, well, if it isn't the young fox? Decided you couldn't do without me after all?" He asked with a knowing smirk. It was obvious to him the attraction I felt. He knew all about the Kitsune and Saiyan attraction. The most amusing part to him, though, was that the Kitsunes couldn't control or ignore their urges even a fourth as well as the Saiyans could.

I felt my eye twitching and complained to myself, 'Geez, he's so freaking arrogant!' Deciding not to let him get to me I replied, "No, I just needed some eye candy around and I just happened to want something sour."

"Hn, typical Kitsune attitude," he muttered to himself, walking away from the crater.

I followed and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, whispering, "You know you like it."

"Get off me!" he snarled, trying to shove me off, which caused me to laugh at how uncomfortable I made him with such a simple action.

When he continued to stomp forward annoyed, I pouted and crossed my arms, asking, "Well what's the point of having an alliance where both parties are sexy as hell if they can't have some fun?"

"Ugh, I'm already beginning to regret this," he growled to himself.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He turned to glare at me, holding up a fist full of chi, ready to blast it through my face, effectively shutting me up. I smiled happily at how much fun this would be. If it only took a little touch to set him off, I could only imagine what a shove would do. I'd have to work my way up with that; otherwise he would kill me. Even a century-old alliance couldn't save me at that point. We walked over to the ledge and Vegeta looked over the area, possibly using the scouter to see where Frieza's men were.

Seeing that I no longer had the need to save my ears from molestation, I let them and my tail out. It felt a lot more comfortable now that I wasn't hiding them. Why Bulma felt the need to touch them every chance she got I didn't know. Suddenly my ears perked at the sound of another ship landing. Vegeta looked up as well and smirked. "Heh, now, this is a pleasant surprise. It seems that Cui decided that coming after me would be a good idea. How idiotic." He started messing with his scouter and I assumed they were about to have a nice little before-battle trash-talking. So I walked over and leaned my face next to his to hear, ignoring the aggravated look he gave me.

"_Where are you_?" The purple catfish asked, his voice slightly distorted because of the speaker. "_Ha! There we are now. Sticking out like a sore thumb. A sore thumb that Frieza will be quite pleased to see me chop off!_"

"Oh, Cui, think now," Vegeta tutted, turning to where Cui was flying from. "Do you really believe that you'll be the one to take down the likes of me? If so, by all means, don't hold back." I couldn't help the smile that made its way to my face. His over confidence was annoying, but damn was it sexy...damn Kitsune blood.

Cui laughed before shooting back, _"There's that mouth again, trying to talk all tough when any moron can see the truth, by reading a scouter, that my power puts yours to shame!"_

Vegeta smirked when he saw Cui's form flying closer. "So you did come? Not too smart."

Cui flew by and destroyed the entire ledge, but Vegeta and I easily flew up into the air, avoiding any damage. "Oh this is so refreshing. You have no idea how long I've been looking forward to this day." Cui called out, exhilarated that he could finally fight the Saiyan without any repercussions from Frieza. "Now, what do you say we finally settle the score between us like we were meant to? That is, if you're feeling up to it."

"As we were meant to, you say?" Vegeta laughed out, amused that the purple freak actually thought he was on par with him. "Yes, I do believe I'm feeling up to it. In fact, this is the perfect time for me to show case a few new tricks I learned on Earth."

"What tricks?" Cui asked, crossing his arms and smirking down at the two shorter people arrogantly. "Like running away? I don't see anything new about that."

Offended, I growled through gnashed teeth, "Hey fuck you, ass wipe!" It probably wasn't smart to bring his attention to myself, but that pissed me the hell off! Half of my friends were dead because they refused to run away.

"What's this?" He asked, turning to me and looking over my form much to my disgust. "Aw, Vegeta you've found yourself a little whore. Well I guess they are the only ones pathetic enough to sleep with stupid monkeys like yourself."

I lunged forward, but Vegeta calmly held me back, not bothered at all by the little side conversation. "Actually Cui, I've learned to conceal my power," he said, powering up and letting his energy rise.

"What the? His power level is rising," Cui started, eyes widening as the numbers rose on his scouter.

"That's right," Vegeta grunted with a smirk, letting me go and pushing me away as he released more and more of his energy. "Now remind me, what was that you said about your power putting mine to shame?"

Cui stepped back and cried, "But how? The two of us have always been on par with each other!"

Angered that he was actually being compared with the fish, Vegeta barked, "Imbecile! My body's been subjected to combat situations you can only dream of. The battle on Earth nearly finished me! Do you really think I'd be on par with someone content to hide behind Frieza's skirts his whole career?" Vegeta began to shout from the strain his body was going through from the energy basically pouring out of him at this point.

"Nineteen, no, 20, no, 21, 22 thousand!" Cui squeaked before the scouter exploded. Stepping back for every step forward Vegeta took, he cried, trying to save his ass, knowing now that he was doomed. "Wait! I just got the craziest idea! Why don't you and I team up? We, we could take on Frieza. I mean I don't like the guy. I've never liked the guy! I was just following orders y'know?" I laughed at how stupid this was. As if Vegeta would team up with someone weaker than himself. Vegeta seemed to have the same thoughts as me because he gave an angered growl and continued to threateningly stalk forward. "C'mon, Vegeta, think. We could have the whole ball of wax all to ourselves! And we could start right now with Zarbon and Dodoria and work our way up."

"Spare me this pathetic display and scrounge up some dignity before I finish you," Vegeta commanded, coming to a stop.

"Just trust me, please!" Cui begged before looking behind Vegeta and saying happily, "My lord, finally!" Vegeta turned disbelievingly, seeing nothing there and leaving his back open for attack. "Made you look!" Cui laughed out, throwing an onslaught of chi at him, but the attack never reached the Saiyan.

I had stepped in the way and grabbed the purple man's hadn disintergrating the chi blast. Smirking at the catfish and clenched his hand harder. "Now see that was really pathetic, embarrassingly so. I would be mortified if I were you," I taunted, narrowing my eyes as an amused gleam passing through them.

"How? You're-"

"A whore?" I interrupted, clenching his fist even harder. "Oh no. See, I happen to be this sexy little thing called a Kitsune." And just to be a smartass I gave a little wink.

Falling to his knees in pain, he shouted, "Gah! Please let me go!"

"No problem." Using my whole body's momentum, I threw him into the rock wall. I wiped my hands off and placed them on my hips, happy with my work.

"Very nice," Vegeta complimented, walking over beside me, arms crossed, watching the dust rise into the air.

Shrugging I replied, "I thought it was a little sloppy."

"You made it work."

"Pretty sexy too, right?" I asked, giving Vegeta a Cheshire cat smile.

His left eye began to twitch in annoyance and he growled out, "You have the libido of a teenage school girl!"

"Yep, sure do hot stuff!" I replied with a big smile and leaned on his shoulder. He heaved a sigh and clenched the bridge of his nose, hoping to rid himself of the ever-growing headache he was receiving from a certain Kitsune. Cui shot into the sky and I turned to Vegeta, saying, "I'll let you handle him."

"I don't need your permission," Vegeta grunted, glaring down at me.

"Aw," I cooed, patting his head consolingly, "Of course you do."

He growled and glared at me before flying off after the fish before he could run and tell Frieza about us. I followed at a distance, a few giggles slipping out. He appeared in front of Cui easily and punched him in the stomach, completely breaking through his armor. "Heh, goodbye," he muttered before completely destroying the man with a chi blast. "Cui, I'm afraid you're fired."

"Creative," I commented, giving an approving nod.

" Hn, I know," he said, crossing his arms and turning his head away, going back to the ground.

I blushed at how the sun defined the toned muscles that weren't covered by his armor. 'He's gorgeous,' I thought before quickly shaking my head. 'No! Stop! Bad thoughts! I should be keeping him from gaining all seven dragon balls! Not having sexual fantasies about that arrogant, hard-headed, rash... incredibly delicious- god damnit, enough!'

Vegeta broke me from my thoughts, completely oblivious to the fact that he was the cause of them. "The scouters will have alerted them to what I've done. If by some misstep I were careless enough to cross their path, I can only conceivably handle Zarbon and Dodoria. Frieza himself is too much. Judging by the transmissions I've been picking up by his henchmen, Frieza has most of the dragon balls for himself."

"Well, the good news is that you need all seven dragon balls together for them to work," I offered, walking over and waiting to hear what his plan was.

"Then I only need one to disrupt his plans. That will prevent Frieza from being able to use them; meanwhile, they'll uncover the other six for me." He chuckled, happy with how things could turn out. "With Frieza out of the way I'll be uncontested. I, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, will rule the universe!" He took off laughing, leaving me behind.

Sighing with a sweat drop I took off after him, asking myself, "What's the point of being in an alliance if he's just going to go off in a monologue and take off, leaving my ass behind?"

* * *

**Alpha: And there you have it chapter two is done!**

**Tye: Whoo! Now you can start on chapter three!**

**Alpha: Yupperz! Please review people so i can take all the criticism and turn it into an even better story!**


End file.
